Caught Up In You
by liloweewoah
Summary: Rosella Reyes is the shy and quiet girl who has always been honest about everything. Until Cedric Diggory came into her life and changed that. Now Rosella has to come to a decision: Love him or Hate him? Different summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone! So this is actually my first story actual story that I've written under the Harry Potter section. So it's not really the best and I know that but I just hope that you guys enjoy this story! Leave reviews, please and thank you! I only own Rosella Reyes and her parents. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. I do not own anyone else. _

**Extended Summary:** _Rosella Reyes is the shy and quiet girl, who has always been honest about everything. Life and everything thing else that mattered. Cedric Diggory is a popular student at Hogwarts known for being "handsome and tall". After spending so many summers together, Cedric realizes something about his relationship with Rosella. And will Rosella be honest about this realization made by Cedric? _

**Chapter 1: Is That You? **

Inside the Hogwarts Library, several students were found inside. Some focusing on homework, others were studying for tests, and others just chatting with friends. One in particular was reading '_Pride and Prejudice' _by Jane Austen. This particular students name was Rosella Reyes. She was in her sixth-year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been sorted into the Hufflepuff house in her first-year and had since been part of that house in the years leading up to now. She was an intelligent student, who respected everyone's decisions and opinions. But at the same time she disliked people who were judgmental of others.

Looking up at the clock in the library, Rosella shut her book before slipping it into her bag. She adjusted the purple headband that sat on top of her head holding her hair back from her face. She stood up and straightened out her outfit before heading out of the library. She was going to meet up with her best friend, Adisa. Adisa was also in her sixth-year at Hogwarts but was a Gryffindor. Rosella and Adisa had met back at home in New York. They were neighbors and grew up together. The only thing that had separated them was the sorting hat, their first-year at Hogwarts. Adisa was put into the Gryffindor house while Rosella was put into the Hufflepuff house.

Slowly pacing herself, Rosella moved swiftly through the hallways before turning into a corner. As she turned the corner, she collided into what she thought was a wall. Landing on her butt she dusted herself off as she remained on the ground for a minute trying to catch her breath.

Cedric Diggory, a sixth-year student, was coming in the opposite direction trying to get to the library. As he turned the corner, he hit something or _someone_. Cedric looked down at the black waist-length hair that the person had. His immediate thought was _Cho Chang_. He extended his hand out to them and watched as the person took his hand.

Rosella stood up with the help of the person, who had knocked her over.

"Sorry about that." Cedric said as the person dusted their outfit one more time still not looking up.

Rosella's heart froze when she heard the person speaking. It couldn't be. There was no way in hell it could be the person she was thinking it was. Rosella looked up and gasped. She was right. It was _Cedric Diggory._ Cedric looked down at the person when they looked up. He was shocked and he knew she was too by the sound of her gasp. There was no way it could be _Rosella Reyes._ His _Rose_.

"Rose?" Cedric asked.

"Hi Cedric." Rosella said.

Cedric took a look at her. She had grown up so much from the last time he had seen her. _And that was the problem._ He didn't know when he had last seen her. He knew that she was going to school at Hogwarts but failed to even notice her. Although she was apart of the Hufflepuff house, Cedric only spotted her during breakfast, lunch, and dinner time. His eyes meant her gaze.

"You've grown since the last time I've seen you." Cedric said.

"Of course I have. The last time you've really ever seen me was over the summer. I mean we rarely ever see each other here because you and I are really busy. But I could say that you've grown as well." Rosella said studying his features.

He had such a handsome face. His eyes were just as mesmerizing as his personality. He had grown much taller than the last time she had seen him as well. His body structure had definitely changed as well. He looked more muscular than she remembered.

"I have noticed you during breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Cedric stated.

Rosella looked towards the rest of the hall behind Cedric. People were rushing back and forth. There was one person in particular who had caught Rosella's attention. They were waving their hand in the air signaling for her to come over. Rosella looked back at Cedric.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I must go. I'm sorry about running into you." Rosella said heading over to the person who had called her.

Cedric watched as she walked away from him and towards the person who had been calling her. He watched as she was embraced in a hug. God she had grown so much and he was so shocked about it. He remembered his father telling him so much about her and her family. They were all family friends. His father and her mother went to Hogwarts together and became best of friends. And they were still friends from what Cedric knew of. But the thing that Cedric remembered most were all the summers that Rosella would spend at the Diggory's home. She had spent every summer since she was born with them and Cedric found it funny how they only spoke during the summer and never at school.

It was funny though how close they were and yet they were separated by their age difference. He was a couple months older than she was. But that never mattered to either of them during the summertime. They loved having each other's company. Cedric loved how friendly she was and how honest she was. She was just as into sports as he was although he knew that she didn't try out for the team when it came to school.

Adisa looked up at the hallway while talking to Rosella. She saw that Cedric was still looking at them. She shook her head as Rosella looked at her.

"What's wrong, Di?" Rosella asked.

"Cedric's still looking at you." Adisa said.

"Just don't worry about him." Rosella said.

"How can I not? I mean he looks like he just wants to steal you away from me and I don't know talk." Adisa said.

"He and I have nothing to talk about it. Come on, let's go. I think Hailey's looking for us." Rosella said as she tried to drag her best friend away from the watchful eye of Cedric.

Adisa allowed her best friend to drag her away.

"Ella, why don't you like talking to Cedric?" Adisa asked.

Cedric watched as Rosella pulled Adisa away from his sight. They were making their way to the Gryffindor House. Cedric watched as another Hufflepuff member stopped them. It was their best friend, Hailey Murray. His attention was being pulled back by one of his friends and with that he and his friend made their way towards the library.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone

_A/N: Hey everyone! So this is actually my first story actual story that I've written under the Harry Potter section. So it's not really the best and I know that but I just hope that you guys enjoy this story! Leave reviews, please and thank you! I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, and her parents. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I wanna thank the two people who helped me fixed my error in this chapter! You guys know who you are! So yeah this chapter out again. _

**Chapter 2: Whimpers In The Night**

Hailey, Adisa, and Rosella sat in the common room inside of the Gryffindor Tower. Rosella had her Charms notebook lying open on her lap. Hailey and Adisa looked at their best friend.

"You know, Ella, you never did answer my question." Adisa said.

Rosella looked up from her notebook to her best friends.

"What question?" Rosella asked.

"Please don't act like you don't know what my question was. It was only a couple minutes ago that I asked you the question." Adisa said.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to talk it, Di." Hailey said.

Rosella shut her book and looked at frustrated at her friends.

"Hello! I'm still here!" Rosella exclaimed.

Hailey and Adisa both looked at their best friend.

"Relax, Ella." Adisa said.

"Did you want to answer the question, Ella?" Hailey asked.

"Well if Di would kindly repeat her question maybe I would." Rosella said.

"I asked why you don't like talking to Cedric." Adisa said.

Rosella looked at Adisa then at Hailey then back down at her book.

"I don't know, guys. It's just hard. I mean girls like stare at him all the time and when he and I try to talk, we always get interrupted and then he's taken from my sight. We can never have like an actual conversation." Rosella said.

"And have you told Cedric how you felt about girls going up to him or you guys when you two are talking?" Hailey asked.

"I don't want him to think that I'm getting jealous and I definitely don't want girls to talk about me behind my back." Rosella said.

"Ella, you're practically making the guy feel like you don't even want to talk to him." Adisa said.

"I thought you didn't like him, Di?" Hailey asked.

"Hey I can't help it. There are days when I choose to hate someone and choose to like someone. I guess today's one of the days that I just happened to like him." Adisa said as Hailey chuckled.

"Well that should make Cedric feel very special." Hailey said.

Rosella stood up and looked at her two best friends.

"I think I'm going to go back to the Hufflepuff dormitory. I'm gonna get some sleep." Rosella said.

Hailey and Adisa looked at their best friend.

"You sure?" Adisa asked.

"Yeah. I'll just see you guys in the morning." Rosella said as she walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

Rosella slowly made her way to the dormitory and walked the length of the Entrance Hall to the Hufflepuff common room. There were still students wandering around. She made her way to a still-life painting that was near the kitchen and said the password. The doors opened and she stepped into the room. She made her way to the dorm room that she shared with Hailey and their best friend, Noel. Upon arriving at her dorm, Rosella opened her trunk and grabbed her pajamas before making her way to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

After finishing up in the bathroom, Rosella made her way towards her bed and got in. She yawned before closing her eyes and fell asleep. Hailey was making her way back to her Hufflepuff home as she entered the common room, she heard a voice.

"Hailey?" The voice questioned.

"Cedric, is that you?" She responded.

She looked towards the location where the person was. There was a tall figure sitting down on one of the couches in the common room.

"Yeah it's me." Cedric responded.

Hailey made her way to the opposite couch where Cedric was sitting. She took a seat and looked up at his face. His face appeared to look as if he was in pain or he had lost a friend.

"_We told you, Ella. He was gonna be hurt about you not talking to him." Hailey thought to herself._

"What's wrong, Ced?" Hailey asked.

Cedric looked at Hailey. She had been one of his best friends just like Rosella and he knew that he could talk to her about his problems with Rose.

"This has to do with Rose, doesn't it?" Hailey asked just by reading his face.

"Yes." Cedric said.

"I can only try and help you, Ced. It's been really hard talking to Ella." Hailey said.

"Yeah I know. She's being stubborn about everything. I just don't know what I'm doing wrong, Ley. I just want her to talk to me and have everything go back to normal." Cedric said.

"Ced, everything can't go back to normal. She's just insecure if you want to call it that." Hailey said.

"But why should she be insecure about our relationship?" Cedric asked.

"She can't concentrate when you two talk because girls stare at you all the time. And when you two are able to talk more and more, you get interrupted by girls and are dragged away. She's scared to lose you and I can see that in her eyes. Even if she doesn't want to admit that." Hailey said.

"Why would or should she be scared of losing me?" Cedric asked.

"Because you're 'Mr. Popular'. Girls want to date you and guys want to be you. Need I say more or are you catching my drift?" Hailey asked.

"If you're implying that she's afraid or scared that I'll leave her for someone else if we're together or let our friendship slip away, you're wrong. She means so much more to me than that. She's like family." Cedric said.

"_Wonder if Ella's in love with you and that's why she's afraid to talk to him?" Hailey thought to herself._

Just as Hailey was about to open her mouth, her roommate and best friend, Noel rushed to the common room.

"Noel, what are you doing up?" Hailey asked.

"It's Ella, Ley. She's tossing and turning. She's even whimpering something but it's so hard to understand what she's trying to say." Noel said as Hailey got up and rushed to the room Rosella was in.

When the two got to the room, Rosella was still tossing and turning. She was also still whimpering as Noel had said. Hailey rushed over to her best friends side.

"Ella, get up." Hailey whispered.

Rosella continued to whimper. Hailey walked over to the Rosella's bedside. She touched Rosella's forehead and felt moisture on her hand.

"Noel, can you go get me a cold wet wash-cloth? Ella is sweating really bad." Hailey said as Noel nodded her head.

Hailey watched as Noel went into the bathroom to get the cloth. She then turned her focus back to Rosella. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on in Rosella's mind. Her mind continued to wander around until she heard Noel's footsteps bring her back into the moment.

Hailey took the cloth from Noel's hand.

"Thanks, Noel." Hailey whispered as she started to wipe Rosella's face.

"No problem." Noel said.

Hailey placed the cloth on Rosella's forehead for a minute. Rosella's body reacted with the coldness of the cloth and she opened her eyes quickly. Rosella's eyes looked up at her best friend. Rosella remained speechless and her breath didn't sound so normal. Hailey whispered to Rosella.

"You okay, Ella? Do you need to leave the room?" Hailey whispered.

Rosella shook her head no and yes which Hailey and Noel both understood.

"Do you need to go to the common room, Ella?" Noel asked.

Rosella just nodded her head. Maybe being downstairs would help her relax after what had happened to her. Noel and Hailey helped Rosella down and they went down to the common room. They helped Rosella sit down on one of the couches there.

"We'll be upstairs if you need us, okay?" Hailey said.

Rosella just nodded her head and watched as her two best friends left the room. She was alone in the common room. Well she thought she was but she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that someone was coming down the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey everyone! So this is actually my first story actual story that I've written under the Harry Potter section. So it's not really the best and I know that but I just hope that you guys enjoy this story! Leave reviews, please and thank you! I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, and her parents. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank the two people who helped me and told me the mistake I did in chapter 2. And I want to thank Rowan Bluelime for helping me out in a way with this chapter. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! _

**Chapter 3: Comforted**

Cedric made his way back to the common room. He wanted to know if Rosella was okay and what had happened. But he wasn't allowed to be in the girl's dorm so he had to wait. When he got to the common room, he was shocked. Rosella was sitting on the couch by herself. But she didn't seem to even notice that he had stepped into the room. Her expression was hard to read. He walked over to the couch and sat beside her. Rosella heard the footsteps and she knew who it was when the person sat beside her.

Cedric's gaze still remained on Rosella, who sat in shock. But Cedric didn't exactly know where the shock was coming from. Rosella's gaze slowly moved to look up at Cedric's questioning grey eyes. He reached for her hand and held it as a way to relax her.

"Rose, are you okay?" Cedric asked.

Rosella heard his words but she was afraid to respond. She simply shook her head 'no' and pulled her hand from his. In her mind, she wasn't ready to talk to Cedric. Not after all the things that he had put her through or all the things that have been going on. But there was one problem. Her heart was fighting against her head. And the next thing she did shocked them both. Rosella wrapped her arms around him. Cedric sat in shock but held her in his arms. He felt her tears wetting his shirt.

"Rose, what's wrong? And please tell me." Cedric pleaded as he rubbed her back.

Rosella still hadn't responded. Now Cedric was worried. This was unusual for Rosella to be in this state of mind. He wanted to help her out so bad. He just didn't know what to do exactly. He knew that one thing was for sure: _she needed him now more than ever_. And he needed to step up to the role of being her best friend as Hailey's words played over in his mind: _'She's scared to lose you'. _

Cedric thought the best solution for now was to have her in his sights just so he could watch her and take care of her. He ran his hands through her waist-length black hair.

"Rose, why don't we head up to bed?" Cedric asked one he knew for sure she had stopped crying.

Rosella shook her head 'no' again.

"Are you afraid to sleep in your bed?" Cedric asked.

Rosella looked up and nodded her head.

'_At least she's giving me answers.' Cedric thought to himself. _

"Do you want to sleep in my bed? I promise nothing funny. It'll be like old times." Cedric said.

Rosella nodded her head and watched as Cedric laid her on the couch so that he could stand up. He helped her up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They walked up to his room where Cedric helped her get into his bed. He got in as well and lay beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. His thoughts were brought back to their recent summer together.

**Flashback**

**Summer**

**Cedric and Rosella lay in his bed in the Diggory house. Rosella was spending her whole summer with them. Cedric had his arms wrapped around her. They'd lay like this every night waiting for the other to fall asleep. But tonight Rosella couldn't fall asleep. Her mother's letter was still on her mind. The letter had come in today. She remembered the words so well.**

_**My dearest Rosella,**_

_**Hello sweetie! How are you doing? I'm sure you're doing jut fine. I bet you and Ced are having so much fun together. You two haven't seen each other in quite some time. I'm sure that Amos and Mrs. Diggory are taking good care of you. I'm sure even Cedric is taking such good care of you.**_

_**I know that I haven't written to you over the summer and you know that I don't write to you when you're with the Diggory's. But that's because I know that you're completely safe with them. But there is a reason that I wrote to you this year. Rose, your father has cancer and the doctor's don't know how long he'll live. He wants you to know that he loves you so much and that no matter what happens, you'll always be his little girl. He wishes that you could be here with us now but understands that you are only continuing a tradition that Amos and I had started when you and Ced were both one year-olds. **_

_**Please do not worry about us, Rose. We are fine. We want you to take care of yourself. Let the Diggory's take care of you. I love you, Rose and I will see you before you leave for school again. Give the Diggory's my love. I miss you and love you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom**_

**Her father had cancer. He didn't know and the doctor's didn't know how long he would life. Her mother didn't even want to tell her what kind of cancer her father had. Rosella let out a sigh.**

**Cedric heard her sigh and ran his hand through her hair.**

"**Rose, you know I'm here for you." Cedric said.**

"**I know and thank you." Rosella whispered.**

"**It's nothing really. That's just what friends do for each other." Cedric said kissing her forehead.**

"**Ced, how do you think my mom's holding up?" Rosella asked playing with his golden-brown hair.**

"**I'm not sure, Rose." Cedric said.**

**End Flashback**

Cedric lay there holding her close to him. He remembered the pain the letter had given her. It had taken her weeks to get back to herself. She had always been afraid. Afraid of losing everyone that she loved. Then it hit Cedric. He knew now why Rosella wouldn't talk to him. He had been to busy with Quidditch practice and dating other girls that he never realized the pain he was inflicting on his own best friend, who was fighting a battle alone. He knew what he had to do now.

Rosella shifted in his arms.

"Ced?" He heard her whisper.

Hearing his nickname come out of her mouth did help to ease the pain inside of him. He felt a little bit better.

"Yeah, Rose?" He responded.

"Thank you." She said leaning her head against his chest.

"No problem, Rose." Cedric said kissing her head.

Rosella closed her eyes and fell asleep. Cedric waited till her breathing was just back to normal before he went to sleep. That next morning, Rosella was up early and opened her eyes. She looked around the room trying to gather her thoughts of where she was. When she saw who was next to her, she realized whose room she was in. She slowly slipped out of Cedric's arms and made her way back to her dorm. She dressed into her uniform and slipped her robe on. She pulled her hair into a high-ponytail and slipped her shoes on. She needed to find Harry or Adisa. Whichever of the two she found first.

Walking back to the common room, Rosella slowly made her way towards the exit of the room. She walked the Entrance Hall in search of Harry or Adisa. She spotted Adisa walking from the opposite direction. Adisa walked towards her.

"Hey Ella." Adisa said hugging her best friend.

"Hey Di. How are you?" Rosella asked.

"I'm good. How about you?" Adisa asked.

"I could be better." Rosella said as a frown appeared on her face.

Adisa knew that look and she knew what it meant. It had happened all the times during their days in New York.

"It happened last night?" Adisa asked.

Rosella nodded her head.

"How did you deal with it?" Adisa asked.

"Well Hailey and Noel took care of me and woke me up. Then they asked me if I wanted to go to the common room and I told them that I did. Then when I was there, Cedric came down. And we sat there for a couple of minutes talking or he was talking. Then Cedric took me to his room and let me sleep in his bed so that I felt somewhat comforted." Rosella said.

Adisa raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure that's all he did or all you two did?" Adisa asked.

Rosella smacked her best friend lightly on the arm.

"I'm sure. I mean it was nice of him to help me." Rosella said.

"Yeah. Well let's go get breakfast." Adisa said.

"Wait have you seen Harry?" Rosella asked.

"I'm not sure if he's up. You might want to look for Ron or Hermione." Adisa said.

"All right thanks, Di." Rosella said.

"No problem." Adisa said hugging her best friend again.

"I'll see you in there. I think I see Hermione coming." Rosella said.

"All right. Tell her I'm gonna talk to her at the table." Adisa said.

"All right." Rosella said as she watched her best friend walk into the Great Hall.

Hermione was walking towards the Great Hall and smiled when she saw Rosella standing there. Rosella waved to her and Hermione walked over to her. They embraced each other and then stood there for a minute just looking at each other.

"Good morning, Ella. How are you?" Hermione said.

"I've been better, Hermione. How about you? You've grown since the last time I seen you." Rosella said.

Hermione chuckled.

"Ella, the last time you've seen me was at the Quidditch World Cup. Frankly I can't have grown that much. But I'm just fine. Thank you for asking. Is everything all right?" Hermione asked.

Rosella giggled.

"Oh silly me but the Quidditch World Cup seemed like it was so long ago. Well sort of, Hermione. I just need to find Harry." Rosella said.

"I think he's still up in his room but I can tell him during breakfast that you want to see him." Hermione said.

"Will you do that for me?" Rosella asked.

"Of course, Ella. Shall we go inside?" Hermione said.

"Of course." Rosella said.

The two best friends made their way inside the Great Hall. The Great Hall was filling in with many students. There were so many students that Rosella lost count of who was really from Hogwarts School. Hogwarts was joined with two other schools: Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Hermione and Rosella split to go to their own tables.

Cedric slowly woke up to the sounds of his friends as they got ready for breakfast. He tried to feel around for Rosella's body only to realize that she wasn't there anymore. He shot up from the bed and hurried to get dressed. He was going to have to ask Hailey and Noel where she was. Maybe she was with them. He got into his clothes and grabbed his robe. He slipped his shoes on and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After getting himself ready, he made his way to the common room where a lot of the students were heading out to go to the Great Hall or to the library. He found Hailey and Noel leaving.

"Hailey! Noel!" Cedric exclaimed.

The two girls looked at him.

"Oh hey Ced!" Noel said as Hailey nodded.

Cedric walked over to the two.

"Have you two seen Rose?" Cedric asked.

"Not since last night when we left her in the common room. We figured when we woke up this morning, she was with you." Hailey said.

"She was with me last night but when I woke up she wasn't by my side." Cedric said.

"Maybe she's in the Great Hall already." Noel said.

"Yeah." Cedric said as they walked out of the common room.

The three friends made their way to the Great Hall. They walked over to the Hufflepuff table where Hailey and Noel found Rosella sitting there just staring at her food. Hailey and Noel sat across from her. Cedric sat close to his friends but made sure he could see Rosella.

"Morning, Ella." Hailey said.

"Morning Ley. Morning Noel." Rosella said as she played around with her food.

"Ella, I don't think you're supposed to be playing with your food." Noel said as she started to eat her food.

"What?" Rosella asked.

Hailey and Noel looked at each other.

"Ella, are you okay?" Hailey asked.

Rosella looked up at her best friends.

"I'm fine." Rosella said.

"If you say so." Noel said.

Hailey saw Hermione telling her to call Rosella.

"Ella, Hermione's calling you." Hailey said.

Rosella turned around to look at Hermione. Hermione pointed to Harry, who was by the door. Rosella turned her attention to Harry. Cedric watched as Rosella followed the direction that Hermione was giving her. He saw Harry telling Rosella to come to him. Then he saw Rosella stand up and excuse herself from her friends. She walked over to Harry and the two walked outside. Cedric looked at his friends.

"I'll be right back." Cedric said getting up and walking outside.

Harry and Rosella made it outside to the courtyard. They sat on a bench that was there. Cedric watched from a couple feet away.

"So how are you, Ella?" Harry asked knowing what had happened just by the sound that Hermione had told him about Rosella wanting to see him.

"Not so good, Harry." Rosella said.

"You saw it again?" Harry asked.

Rosella looked at him and just nodded her head.

"How long has this been happening?" Harry asked.

"It's been quite a while but last night was by far the worst nightmare that I had." Rosella said as she felt the tears surrounding her eyes.

Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Cedric watched closely and felt jealousy go right through his body. He should have been the one comforting her.

"Your father was in it again?" Harry asked.

"It's always been him, Harry. He's always been in my dreams." Rosella said as the tears suddenly slid down her face.

"I don't really know what to say right now, Ella. But these dreams are just so strange. I mean they come out of nowhere. And you rarely ever had them before." Harry said.

"I know and you know that when I first had them, I only trusted you because you would understand." Rosella said.

"Yeah. What do you think they mean?" Harry asked.

"I feel like they're trying to tell me it's time. It's time for my father to leave me and my mom." Rosella said as her tears continued to pour.

"It'll be okay, Ella. He'll be in a better place. He's fought so long against this cancer." Harry said as he rubbed her back.

"I know he'll be in a better place but what do you think my dreams are trying to tell me, Harry?" Rosella asked.

"Maybe your father is trying to tell you to just stay strong for your mom. He knows that you have strength inside of you and he doesn't want you to worry at all." Harry said.

Rosella looked up at his face and hugged him.

"Thank you, Harry. For everything." Rosella whispered.

"It's nothing, Ella. Just helping a friend out." Harry said as he looked at the halls of the school.

He found Cedric watching them.

"Ella, I'm gonna go back and have some breakfast. I'll catch up with you later okay?" Harry said.

"Yeah that's fine. Thanks again." Rosella said as Harry got up and walked away.

Rosella remained on the bench and sat there thinking for a minute. Harry looked at Cedric on his way to the Great Hall. Cedric walked over to the courtyard and watched as Rosella sat deep in though. He took a seat beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey everyone! So this is actually my first story actual story that I've written under the Harry Potter section. So it's not really the best and I know that but I just hope that you guys enjoy this story! Leave reviews, please and thank you! I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, and her parents. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! _

**Chapter 4: Better in Time**

"What's on your mind, Rose?" Cedric asked as Rosella jumped out of her seat.

"Goodness Ced, you scared me. Don't do that again." Rosella said smacking him in the arm.

Cedric chuckled at his best friend as she relaxed again on the bench.

"So what's on your mind, Rose?" Cedric asked

"Nothing really." Rosella lied.

She silently said a prayer hoping that he wouldn't notice. But Cedric didn't believe her one bit.

"You're lying." Cedric said.

"No I'm not." Rosella lied again.

"You did it again." Cedric said.

"Ced, I don't want to talk about it right now." Rosella said stating the truth finally.

"Oh so it's okay for you to talk about it with Harry? Who by the way is a Gryffindor." Cedric said.

Rosella looked at him.

"Yes it's okay for me to talk about it with Harry because he understands me, Cedric. What is your problem? Are you jealous that for once I turned to someone else?" Rosella exclaimed.

"Jealous? Me? Jealous of Harry? No. I think you're the one that's jealous." Cedric said.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Rosella asked.

"Because I don't pay as much attention to you as I do to the other girls around here who by the way, Rose, care a lot about me." Cedric said.

Rosella felt her heart pull together. _No! There was no way this was happening to her. Not now!_

"Okay so I may be jealous of the girls that always have your attention, Cedric but the only reason that I'm jealous is because I'm your best friend and the least you can do is at least give me your full attention. But all the times that you and I have talked, there's always been a girl in the way. And I'm sorry that I trust Harry with my problems right now. I think it's quite obvious why I even trust Harry now more than I trust you. And thanks a lot, Cedric. You really do know how to make a girl feel especially when she's caught in the middle with her emotions." Rosella said standing up.

"Oh and by the way I'm entering myself in the Triwizard Tournament." Cedric said proudly.

Rosella looked at him.

"Good for you. Just don't expect me to be cheering for you." Rosella said as she walked away.

Cedric took in the words that Rosella had said. He felt so stupid. He had overreacted and in the end, he was the one that lost. He had lost his best friend. And what exactly did she mean by 'caught in the middle with her emotions'?

'_Is Rose in love with me? Just as I'm in love with her." Cedric thought to himself. _

Rosella made her way to her first class of the day, Divination. She stepped into the classroom and took her usual seat. She waited for her friends to come in. And slowly they came one by one. The whole class was spent on notes and experimenting. But the class always flew by quickly for Rosella and before she knew it, class was over. The bell rung and Rosella stood up and walked out of the room.

During lunch, Hailey and Noel noticed that Rosella still wasn't eating. But they also noticed that Cedric wasn't really paying attention to his friends and rather wasn't paying attention to his food. He seemed to be so out of it and yet his friends didn't once question him about what was up.

For Rosella, the rest of the day moved swiftly for her that by the end of her last class, she felt exhausted. Her mind still wasn't with her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to survive anything at the moment. As she walked out of her final class with her best friends Hailey and Noel, she saw Cedric talking to a girl with long black-hair. Almost like her.

"Hey Ley, who's the girl with Cedric?" Noel asked almost reading Rosella's mind.

"That's Cho Chang. She's in her fifth-year as a Ravenclaw." They heard someone say.

The three girls turned around to see Adisa standing there.

"She's really pretty." Rosella said.

"Oh please. The girl's pretty clingy if you let me tell you that." Adisa said.

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked.

Rosella drowned out the voices of her three friends. Her mind wandered back to what Cedric had told her in the courtyard: _"I'm entering myself in the Triwizard Tournament."_ Rosella couldn't believe what he was saying. She was already afraid to tell him that she was scared to death that she was gonna lose her father and now he drops that on her. Now she had to worry about losing him too. Rosella knew she wasn't going to get better at all. This was going to keep her unhealthy and not wanting to even know anything now. But all she could do was pray that if Cedric did put his name in the Goblet of Fire that his name wouldn't come out.

Rosella was brought back to reality when Hailey tugged on her robe.

"What happened?" Rosella asked.

"We're heading up to the common room or our dorm room to put our stuff in there. Then we're just gonna hang around for a while in there. Are you okay with that?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Rosella said as they made their way to the Hufflepuff common room.

While walking towards the Hufflepuff common room, Rosella caught Cedric looking at her but she quickly looked away. She didn't want him to catch her looking. The other thing was that he was still talking to Cho. The girls quickly made their way to their dormitory.

After refreshing themselves, Hailey, Noel, and Rosella sat in the common room just reading and studying for tests. They heard the door open and looked up to see Hannah Abbott coming into the room.

"Hey Rosella." Hannah whispered.

"Hey Hannah, what's up?" Rosella asked.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." Hannah said.

"All right. Thank you." Rosella said as she watched Hannah step back out of the room.

Hailey and Noel looked at her.

"I'll just see you guys later." Rosella said as she walked out of the common room.

She slowly made her way to Professor Dumbledore's office. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. The door opened and she stepped inside. Professor Dumbledore looked at her.

"Oh there you Miss Reyes." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes here I am. You wanted to see me, Professor?" Rosella asked.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey everyone! So this is actually my first story actual story that I've written under the Harry Potter section. So it's not really the best and I know that but I just hope that you guys enjoy this story! Leave reviews, please and thank you! I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, and her parents. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! _

**Chapter 5: A Little Bit Longer**

"Yes here I am. You wanted to see me, Professor?" Rosella asked.

"Your mother wrote you a letter and she wrote me a letter as well." Professor Dumbledore said.

Rosella felt her heart racing and thought that maybe Professor Dumbledore could hear it as well.

"A letter?" Rosella asked.

"Yes. She asked me to personally give it to you." Professor Dumbledore stated as he handed her the envelope.

Rosella opened the letter.

_My dearest Rosella, _

_Hey sweetie! I guess it must be weird hearing from me a couple months into school already. But as you remember, I wrote to you a couple months back saying that your father has cancer. And well I guess you probably know the reason that I'm writing. Rose, your father is gone. He fought against the cancer for very long and he wanted you to know that he will always love you and that he's watching over you now. He also wants to present you with a gift that I believe Professor Dumbledore will give to you. Take good care of it and cherish it for the rest of your life, Rose. He told me that he wanted you to tell Cedric that he left you in his care. He knows that you and Cedric are the best of friends. _

_I must go now, sweetie. Come visit me sometime during your Christmas Break. Tell Cedric and Adisa that I love them. And I just want you to continue to make our family proud sweetie. Please know that I love you and I miss you. Take care of yourself. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Rosella dropped the letter and felt her tears coming out of her eyes. She was ready to collapse but luckily for her Professor Dumbledore had rushed by her side and held her in his arms. He was rubbing her back trying to help her relax.

"It's okay. Your father is in a better place, Rosella." Professor Dumbledore said.

Rosella took a couple minutes to relax herself and then stepped out of Profess Dumbledore's arms. She looked at him.

"May I see the gift that my father gave me?" Rosella asked.

"Of course, Rosella." Professor Dumbledore said as he handed her the tiny box.

Rosella took the box in her hand.

"You don't have to stay in here, Rosella. You may leave if you feel more comfortable and find your friends." Professor Dumbledore said.

Rosella looked up at him.

"Thank you, Professor. I think I'm going to go look for my friends." Rosella said.

"It's nothing and my condolences to you." Professor Dumbledore said as Rosella nodded her head.

She walked out of his office and looked at the box in her hands. She heard a lot of cheering coming from the Entrance Hall. Maybe she should find Harry or Hermione. Possibly Ron would be a good person to talk to. Fred or George. Whoever she saw first. She walked towards the Entrance Hall and noticed that there were a lot of people that were putting their names in the Goblet of Fire. She took a step closer and saw Cedric putting his name in. She looked around trying to find Harry. She would prefer to tell him first.

Cedric felt relieved when he had put his name. He rushed back to his friends and they greeted him with cheers and high-fives. His eyes were wandering over all the people in the room. That was when he noticed her walking. She looked so lost at the moment. She had her head down looking at the box in her hand. Cedric ignored her for a moment but looked back when she looked up. His face looked shocked. Her eyes looked really red. Had she been crying? What had happened? Cedric was going to go up to her and ask her but Hermione beat him to it. Hermione wrapped her arms around the sixth-year.

"What happened, Ella?" Hermione asked as she brought Rosella to the seating area

Rosella and Hermione sat down. Rosella handed Hermione her mother's letter. Hermione read the letter slowly. After she was done, she immediately wrapped her arms around Rosella again.

"I'm so sorry, Ella." Hermione said.

"It's all right. It was his time, right?" Rosella said.

"Yeah but we all knew that you weren't ready for this. I know that you wanted to say your proper goodbye to him." Hermione said.

"Yes I did. But I guess you know it just feels better to know that he didn't have to fight anymore." Rosella said as she sniffled.

"Yeah I get what you're saying, Ella. If you want me to get, Harry. I can." Hermione said.

"I think I'll be fine with you for now. You're good company." Rosella said as Hermione said.

"I try to be." Hermione said as Rosella smiled.

Cedric watched as Hermione took care of Rosella. What had happened to Rosella? He watched as Hermione talked to her and got her to smile. Suddenly out of nowhere, Fred and George appeared near them. Rosella's smile widen for her two friends. Harry and Ron made their way to that side.

"Hey Ella!" Harry said as Ron hugged her.

"Hey Harry! Ron!" She said letting go of Ron.

Harry embraced her in a hug. Harry took a seat next to her as they watched the twin try to get their name in the Goblet of Fire.

"So how are you?" Harry asked her as Fred and George tried to get into the circle.

Rosella looked at Harry.

"I could be better." Rosella said.

Harry looked into her eyes.

"He's gone?" Harry asked.

Rosella nodded her head.

"I'm so sorry, Ella." Harry said as he gave her another hug.

"I'm fine or at least I think I am." Rosella said.

"You know it's okay to show that you're in pain. You did just lose someone special." Harry said.

"I'm a strong girl, Harry. You said it earlier. I can fight this and my father would have wanted me to be strong." Rosella said.

"Of course. So what's in the box?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. My mom says it's from my dad." Rosella said.

"Oh why don't you open it then?" Ron asked.

"Ron." Hermione said sternly.

"What?" Ron asked innocently.

Rosella giggled and hugged Ron.

"It's okay, Ron." Rosella said.

Rosella opened the box and heard Hermione gasp at what was inside. Rosella's eyes widen in shock. Ron and Harry were in shock to. Rosella lifted the sterling silver one diamond heart ring. Her father knew that she had always wanted that ring ever since she became a teenager. But she never once said anything about it to her parents. She had brought it up once before she had turned sixteen.

"It's beautiful, Ella." Hermione said.

Rosella choked back tears in her eyes.

"He knew that I had wanted this ever since I became a teenager." Rosella said.

"Well put it on!" Hermione said.

Rosella chuckled at her friend and wiped her eyes before slipping the ring on her finger. She held her right hand out so that they could see.

"It's really pretty, Ella." Harry said.

"Thank you." Rosella said.

"It's beautiful just like you." Ron said.

"Awe Ron! You can be romantic!" Rosella said kissing him on the cheek.

Ron blushed and Harry, Rosella and Harry chuckled. Rosella stood up.

"I think I'll see you guys downstairs when they announce the Champions. I'm gonna go hang out with my friends and let them know what happened. Thanks you guys for listening to me." Rosella said.

"It's nothing. See you later." Hermione said as Harry and Ron waved to her.

Rosella walked towards the Hufflepuff dormitory. Cedric, who was watching the whole scene, decided that maybe he would go talk to her. The whole time that Rosella made her way to the Hufflepuff house, she was looking at her ring. It was special and Rosella couldn't help but cry over it. It hurt her a lot that she wasn't able to give her father a proper goodbye. That he wouldn't be there to see her when she went back home for Christmas. He wouldn't be there to see her someday get married. And that's what made her feel so guilty about her father's death. She hadn't been there for him a lot of the times.

She stepped into the Hufflepuff common room and made her way towards her dormitory. Noel and Hailey were there reading. The two looked up and smiled at her.

"Ella, what did Professor Dumbledore want to talk to you about?" Hailey asked as Rosella opened her trunk.

"He wanted to give me a letter from my mother." Rosella said as he placed the black box inside the trunk.

"A letter from your mother?" Noel asked.

"Yeah." Rosella whispered as she closed the trunk.

"What did she say?" Noel asked as Rosella sat on her bed.

"My father passed away." Rosella said.

Hailey and Noel shifted quickly to Rosella's side and hugged her.

"We're so sorry to hear that, Ella." Hailey said.

"I'm fine I guess. My father left me something in his memory." Rosella said.

"What is it?" Noel asked.

Rosella held her right hand out to show out the ring her father had given her.

"Merlin's Beard! That thing is beautiful! I wish my father would get me something like that!" Hailey exclaimed.

"You're quite lucky to have had a dad like that, Ella." Noel said.

"Yes I know." Rosella said.

Hailey looked at the clock.

"I think it's time we head down to hear the selecting of the Champions." Hailey said.

"I agree." Noel said as she and Hailey got off Rosella's bed.

Rosella stepped off her bed.

"I'll go but I don't think I'll stay very long. I think I might just want to spend the night by myself. You know thinking things over." Rosella said.

"We understand, Ella." Noel said as the three girls left their room.

Making their way to the Entrance Hall, they looked around for a place to sit. They found a place where the rest of the Hufflepuffs were. They waited to hear Professor Dumbledore to announce the champions.

"Sit down please." Professor Dumbledore said.

All the students took their seats.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The Champion Selection." Professor Dumbledore said.

Everyone looked at the Goblet of Fire as it shot the first paper out.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." Professor Dumbledore said.

Viktor Krum made his way over to Professor Dumbledore. Everyone cheered as Viktor Krum and Professor Dumbledore shook hands. Professor Dumbledore pointed Viktor to a room. Another paper came out and found its place in Professor Dumbledore's hand.

"The champion for Beauxbaton is Fleur Delacour." Professor Dumbledore said.

He did the same thing to Fleur as he did to Viktor. The third and final name came out.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed.

People cheered loudly for Cedric. He shook people's hands before making his way to Professor Dumbledore, who shook his hand and gave him a pat on the arm. Cedric headed towards the room but stopped to talk to some girls and link eyes with Rosella. But Rosella was hardly even paying attention. Her attention was to the ring that sat on her hand.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist the chalice of champions…this vessel of victory…the Triwizard Cup!" Professor Dumbledore said.

People clapped as he pointed to the cup. Professor Snape looked at the Goblet of Fire causing Professor Dumbledore to look as it shot out another name.

"Harry Potter?" Professor Dumbledore said as a question.

Rosella looked up when she heard Harry's name. That wasn't right. Harry couldn't put his name in. He was underage and he knew better than that. But still it shocked everyone and Harry stood up. He stepped forward and Professor Dumbledore shook his hand and Harry headed to the room. After a quick dismissal to everyone else, Professor Dumbledore went to go figure out what had happened.

Rosella up to her room where she spent the night looking at a photo album filled with photos of her father. Before she could finish the album, she had fallen asleep on her bed with the photo album open.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey everyone! So this is actually my first story actual story that I've written under the Harry Potter section. So it's not really the best and I know that but I just hope that you guys enjoy this story! Leave reviews, please and thank you! I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, and her parents. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! _

**Chapter 6: Trust and Promises**

The next morning, Rosella got up early to go write a letter back to her mom. She shut the photo album and carried it to her trunk and placed it inside. She got her clothes out and went to the restroom to get dressed. A couple minutes later she was out of the bathroom ready to start the day. She walked out of her room slowly and trying not to wake up her roommates. She successfully made it out of the room and headed out of the common room. She needed to get to the library to write her letter to her mom.

Meanwhile at the same time, Cedric was headed for the common room. He walked out of the room and noticed a familiar figure walking gracefully ahead of him. Just a couple feet away. She seemed to be out of it still. Her walk wasn't her usual walk and Cedric knew there was something up. Hermione stopped Cedric right before he could reach the familiar figure in front of him.

"Something up, Hermione?" Cedric asked.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you in his office right now." Hermione said.

"Oh okay. Thank you." Cedric said.

"No problem. Ella!" Hermione called out to the figure as she walked away from Cedric.

Rosella turned around when she heard her name. She was surprised to see Cedric there standing next to Hermione. Hermione came over to her and hugged her.

"How are you feeling, Ella?" Hermione asked.

Rosella smiled at her.

"I'm a bit better a little hurt here and there. But you know that's understandable." Rosella said.

"It definitely is. Where are you headed to?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking of going to the library to write my mom a letter. I haven't really responded to any of her letters lately." Rosella said.

"That's good. You don't want to get breakfast first?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have my first class today. So I can eat then." Rosella said.

"Oh that's cool. Well I'll see you later then. Bye Ella!" Hermione said as she walked away.

"Bye Hermione!" Rosella said as she walked towards the library.

Cedric made his way to Professor Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door and waited. The door open and he stepped inside. Professor Dumbledore was looking at the books that were on his shelf. At the sound of the door closing, Professor Dumbledore turned around.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Cedric asked.

"Oh yes indeed. Mrs. Reyes had a letter and a package that came in this morning. It was meaning to come yesterday but somehow it fell behind." Professor Dumbledore said.

"A letter from Mrs. Reyes?" Cedric asked.

"Yes you know Miss Reyes's mother." Professor Dumbledore said.

"I mean I know her, Professor but it's weird for her to have written me a letter." Cedric said.

"Maybe she has something urgent that she wants to tell you." Professor Dumbledore said.

"But that still wouldn't be right. I mean if anything she would tell Rosella to tell me." Cedric said.

"What if it's something that Rosella doesn't know?" Professor Dumbledore said.

"It possibly could be but I don't know what they could possibly want to tell me." Cedric said.

"Well read the letter, Cedric. That may help you out." Professor Dumbledore said as he handed the package and envelope to Cedric.

"I will and thank you, Professor." Cedric said as he took the envelope and package.

"No problem." Professor Dumbledore said as Cedric walked out of the room.

He held the package in his hand. It was weird that was for sure. Mrs. Reyes giving him a letter and a package. He made his way to the Great Hall. He looked around for Rosella in hopes that he could ask what her mother had given him. But it was to no avail. She couldn't be found. So instead Cedric took a seat and opened the letter.

_Dearest Cedric,_

_Hello Cedric! I know it must be weird hearing from me especially since I haven't really seen you. You've grown so much though as Rosella tells me and through the pictures your parents send to me. I remember when you used to be that little boy who didn't want to let me take your Rose away from you. I always thought it was cute. And now look at the two of you, all grown up. Reminds me of your father and me. We were pretty inseparable when we went to Hogwarts. _

_So you're probably wondering why I'm writing to you. Your parents already know about this and I told them that I would like to be the one who told you the news. I don't know how exactly to say this because it's hard for me to say but Rosella's father has passed away. I know that Rose has told you about him having cancer. He fought so long against the cancer, Cedric. And I guess he just couldn't hold on any longer. I didn't get a chance to tell Rose this but his dying wish was to see the two of you together. I don't know exactly what he meant by that. But all he wanted was for our Rose to be happy and my husband found that she was happy the most when she was with you. I told Rose that her father said that he now left her safety in your hands, Cedric. He wants you to take care of her as you have for the past seventeen years of your life. _

_The package that you received is a wedding ring. It was my mother's wedding ring then my wedding ring. And it is only custom in our family that Rose would be the next one to take the ring. When you are ready Cedric, you know what to do with the ring. The ring can always be sent back to me if you don't believe that you are the one for Rose. I trust you to hold the ring though, Cedric. Take good care of it. _

_Well I must end the letter here. Thank you, Cedric for taking care of our Rose. Thank you for being her best friend. Take good care of the ring as I have said before. When you feel the time is right, you know what to do. I'm sure Rosella tells you this with every letter that I give her. I love you as if you were one of my own children, Cedric. Be safe and take care of yourself. _

_Love,_

_Aunt Mira _

Cedric put the letter down. The puzzle pieces were connecting in his mind. The reason Rosella had her nightmare, the reason for her mind not being there, the reason for her talking to Harry, and the reason for her crying last night. Her dream had led her to her father's death. And Cedric wasn't there to protect her as her family had trusted him to do. His family trusted him to do that as well. He should have been there to protect her. He should have been the better best friend.

Cedric picked up the package that was sitting on the table. He opened it and saw a ring inside. An American ring he could tell because it was a white gold three-stone diamond ring that was princess cut. You could only find those in America. He shut the box closed and looked around the room. People were coming in for breakfast and some were leaving. He looked around his table and noticed that Rosella wasn't at the table. Hailey and Noel had just come down but without her. Before he got up to go look for her, she walked into the room with Adisa. The two split though once they got in and went to their own tables.

Cedric ate his first before he decided to steal Rosella from Hailey and Noel. He watched as she slowly ate her food but kept her eyes on the ring that sat on her finger. He wondered where the ring had come from. It was beautiful though. Hailey and Noel caught her attention every now and then. They got her to laugh a couple of times. Cedric looked down at his plate, he was done. He slipped the package into his robe. He stood up and walked over to where she was.

"Rose, could I have a word with you?" He asked.

Hailey and Noel looked at her and nodded their heads.

"I suppose." Rosella said standing up and following him outside.

Cedric led the way to the courtyard. He let Rosella sit down first before sitting next to her.

"So you wanted to talk." Rosella said as she looked down at her ring.

"That's a beautiful ring." Cedric said.

"My father gave it to me." Rosella said.

"You know I know what happened." Cedric said as Rosella looked at him.

"How could you know what happened to him?" Rosella asked.

"Your mom wrote to me." Cedric said holding up the letter.

"I can't believe she told you." Rosella said.

"Why? You don't think that I have the right to know?" Cedric asked.

"You didn't seem to care so much about me, Cedric, when I decided to talk to Harry." Rosella said.

"That's because I didn't even know what was going on. You wouldn't even tell me about the dreams you were having. You trusted him more than me if I must say." Cedric said.

"Because you weren't around a lot of the time, Ced. Half the time you were out at practice and the other half of the time you were with girls. Then when I did have you to myself, we were interrupted, you were taken away from me, or you were too tired to even talk." Rosella said.

"Why didn't you talk to me about it, Rose? I would have listened. I would have made time for you." Cedric said.

"Because I was afraid." Rosella said.

"Afraid of what?" Cedric asked.

"Afraid to lose you. Afraid that when you did find that right person, you wouldn't ever remember me." Rosella said.

Cedric remembered Hailey's words now: _"She's scared to lose you." _

"Rosella Gracie Reyes, look at me." Cedric said.

Rosella looked up into Cedric's grey eyes. His hands held her face.

"You'll never lose me. I'm your best friend. I know that I haven't been there for you the past couple of days but the letter that your mom wrote me played a part in my decision right now. I'm going to make it up to you and I'm going to prove that I'll always be by your side. You are my best friend and you will be for the rest of my life. And I will be your best friend for the rest of your life. You're stuck with me forever whether you like it or not. And just so you know, I love you, Rose. Love you not just as a friend but beyond that." Cedric said as Rosella's eyes started to water.

"Oh Cedric! I'm sorry. I've been so stupid the past couple of days. I've been such a bad friend to you. I should have told you what was going on earlier." Rosella said as she started to cry.

Cedric wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Rose. Let's just make a promise here." Cedric said.

"Okay." Rosella said as she sniffled.

"Let's promise to find a way to make time for each other and that we're never gonna hide any secrets from each other." Cedric said.

Rose looked up to look at his face. She smiled.

"I promise." Rosella said.

"And so do I." Cedric said as he held his arms around her.

"And just so you know, Ced. I love you too as more than a friend would." Rosella said.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, her parents and those you do not recognize. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! Okay so I kind a didn't give Fleur an accent cause it's kind of hard for me to write it. But she won't be speaking much anyways. So enjoy! _

**Chapter 7: A Fall & Two Introductions**

After her conversation with Cedric, Rosella still found herself having a hard day. She missed her father already and prayed for her mother's safety. She walked into her Charms class and sat down in her usual seat. She took out her notebook and waited for class to start. Professor Flitwick looked at her.

"Miss Reyes?" Professor Flitwick said as several other students came into the room.

Rosella looked up at Professor Flitwick.

"Yes Professor?" Rosella asked.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your father." Professor Flitwick said.

Rosella just nodded her head. Professor Flitwick went back to writing some of the notes for the class. Rosella sat in class jotting down notes not even wanting to pay attention to anything that was going on around her. The topic for class today was trying to work on the "Levitation Charm". They took down a lot of notes before doing examples and then working in pairs. Adisa was in Rosella's charm class and they found themselves partnering up.

"So I saw you and Cedric talking in the courtyard. What did you guys talk about?" Adisa asked as Rosella practiced on levitating her book.

"He wanted to talk to me about my father and my mother's letter to him." Rosella said as placed her wand back down so the book would go down.

"Oh yeah I'm so sorry to hear about your dad, Ella." Adisa said.

"It's okay." Rosella said.

"Have you heard what other rumor is going around about Cedric?" Adisa asked.

Rosella looked up at her best friend.

"What rumor?" Rosella asked.

"I heard that he's dating Cho." Adisa said.

Rosella felt her heart drop. How could he be dating Cho? He has just told her that he loved her as more than a friend. That didn't make any sense.

"Where did you hear that from?" Rosella asked as Adisa levitated her quill.

"Well word is that Cho is telling everyone that they're dating. But there's no word on how Cedric feels about this. But if the news is going by pretty fast and we're not hearing Cedric complain, maybe its true then." Adisa said.

"But how can that be true? Earlier Cedric told me he loved me as more than a friend." Rosella said.

Adisa's eyes widen in shock.

"He said that he loved you as more than a friend?" Adisa asked.

"Yeah." Rosella said making her paper fly up into the air.

"That's weird. Then why would he let Cho go around saying that they're together. Unless he's playing with your emotions." Adisa said.

Rosella thought about it. What if he was playing with her emotions? What if in the end she was the one that was going to get hurt? How could she survive something after the embarrassment that Cedric would put her through? She shook her head.

"Do you really think Cedric would do that?" Rosella asked as the class bell rang.

The two girls got up and made their way to the door.

"Well only one way to find out." Adisa said.

As they made their way out of the room, they saw Cho with Cedric. And true to Adisa's word about the rumors, Rosella saw their hands connected. As in like holding hands. Rosella felt like she was going to be sick. Her emotions were being played with by her own best friend. Adisa looked at her best friend. Rosella's face had turned to a lighter shade than what her normal skin tone was.

"Rose, are you okay?" Adisa asked.

"I… I need to get to my room right now." Rosella said.

"Yeah. I'll bring you there." Adisa said as the two girls rushed past Cedric and Cho.

It was a good thing that Charms was their last class of the day. Adisa got Rosella to the Hufflepuff dormitory where she told Rosella that she would see her at the Great Hall. Rosella nodded and rushed up to her room. She got on her bed. When she got on the bed, Rosella didn't realize that she was crying. It wasn't until she felt the tears hitting her hands that she realized she was crying.

How could he do that to her? After they made their promises, he couldn't keep his. What was wrong with their friendship? One minute everything was fine and the next they were falling apart. She hated herself for falling in love with him. There was no way that she could let herself love him anymore. She had to find a way. A way to get him out of her mind and possibly out of her life.

Rosella wiped her tears and sat on her bed for a couple more minutes. She inhaled and then exhaled.

"Okay. I'm ready." Rosella said as she got up from her bed.

Rosella stepped out of her room and walked out of the common room. She was going to get a charms book in the library. As she was walking towards the library, she bumped into someone else and fell. The person stuck their hand out as Rosella took it.

"Oh I'm sorry." The person said as they helped Rosella up.

Rosella looked up and noticed that it was Viktor Krum. She let go of his hand.

"Oh no my fault. I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Rosella said.

"I don't think we've met before." Viktor said.

"No we haven't but I have seen you at the Quidditch World Cup." Rosella said as Viktor laughed.

"Well let me officially introduce myself then. I'm Viktor Krum." Viktor said extending his hand out again to her.

"Rosella Reyes." Rosella said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Are you the same Rosella that lost her father?" Viktor asked.

"That would be me." Rosella said.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father." Viktor said.

"It's okay." Rosella said.

"It's nice to meet you though." He said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Rosella said smiling at him.

"Well I must go now. See you later, Rosella." Viktor said kissing her hand.

Rosella blushed and watched as Viktor let her hand go. He started to walk away and she waved. Rosella held her hand close to her heart. She heard two squeals come from behind her and before she could turn, Hailey and Noel attacked her with questions.

"Was that Viktor Krum?" Hailey exclaimed.

"Yes it was." Rosella said.

"And he was talking to you?!" Noel exclaimed.

"I guess so." Rosella said.

"Ella! That's like the famous Viktor Krum! And he was like talking to you! You, Rosella Reyes!" Hailey exclaimed as Noel nodded her head.

"I don't see what the problem is." Rosella said as the two girls dragged her to the Great Hall.

"The problem is you let him walk away. Did you even give your name?" Noel asked.

"Of course. I'm not stupid. I'm not gonna stand there and just let him introduce himself." Rosella said as they made their way to their seats.

They were a bit early for dinner but Hailey and Noel had so much to tell Rosella. While they waited for dinner and for everyone else to come into the Great Hall.

"Wait so did you hear, Ella?" Noel asked.

"Hear what?" Rosella asked.

"About Cedric and Cho." Hailey stated.

"That they're going out?" Rosella asked.

"Yeah." Noel said.

"Yeah I just found out during Charms class. Di told me." Rosella said.

"Oh speaking of Cedric, what did he want to talk to you about this morning?" Hailey asked.

"Um you know about my father's death cause my mom told him. And then yeah that's basically it." Rosella said skipping the part about Cedric telling her that he loved her.

"Awe that's sweet of him but I can't believe that he's with Cho." Noel said.

"I know. Neither can I." Rosella said.

"I thought he was smarter than that." Hailey said.

"I guess we were wrong." Noel said.

People started to slowly make their way into the Great Hall for dinner. Hailey, Noel, and Rosella watched as Cedric and Cho walked into the room. They walked hand in hand but let go so that they could go to their respective tables.

"That was gross. I think I'm gonna puke." Hailey said.

"Don't be so mean." Rosella said.

"I thought I was gonna puke too. I mean did you see the look on Cho's face. Man it gave me the chills." Noel said.

Adisa made her way into the Great Hall with some of her friends. As she was walking towards her table, somehow her foot got stuck in her robe and she tripped and fell on to the ground. Luckily she landed on her butt. Rosella looked up to see what happened and chuckled to herself as she realized who it was. She watched as George Weasley came over to help Adisa out.

"Are you all right, Adisa?" George asked as he helped her up.

Adisa blushed and looked around her. She noticed that everyone had their eyes on her causing her to blush even more. George walked her over to their table. Hermione shook her head at Adisa.

"Not one word." Adisa muttered.

Hermione turned around to look at Rosella. Rosella giggled a little and that caused Hermione to smile back at her. Cedric looked at his friends, Mark and Joel. They were both in the same year as him and had been his best friends since their first year.

"So you and Cho, Ced? Is it true?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. I guess you could say so." Cedric said.

"But I thought you said that you liked Rose?" Joel asked.

"You like our Rose?" Mark asked as his jaw dropped.

Cedric and Joel laughed at Mark.

"Where have you been, Mark? Cedric's told us that like a whole bunch of times." Joel said.

"My bad." Mark said.

"It's all right." Cedric said as the three guys looked down to where Rosella was.

"You think she knows about you and Cho?" Joel asked as Rosella turned around to look at Adisa.

"I'm hoping not. I don't want her to add on to the pain she's going through right now." Cedric said.

"True but hey it looks like she's having a good time now." Mark said.

"But you know that Rose is always like that, Mark. She's not one to really show emotions." Joel said.

"Yeah." Mark said as they watched Viktor Krum and his guys walk through the doors.

"Oh no here's Krum." Joel said.

Rosella looked back at Hailey and Noel, whose jaws dropped.

"What's wrong, you two?" Rosella asked.

"Krum!" They squealed.

Rosella turned around and watched as Viktor made his way down the aisle. He locked eyes with her making her blush a bit. Viktor waved to her and Rosella waved back with a smile. Then watched as Viktor made his way to his table, Rosella looked at Hermione and mouthed 'that was for you'. Hermione giggled and blushed. Rosella laughed before looking at her girls.

"You two would look so cute together, Ella!" Hailey squealed.

"Oh please! He and Hermione would look even cuter." Rosella said as they started to eat.

Cedric, Mark, and Joel watched as Rosella made small talk with her friends about what had just happened.

"Did Krum just wave to Rose?" Joel asked.

"Yes." Cedric choked out.

"I didn't even know they knew each other." Mark said.

"I didn't either." Cedric said.

"That's interesting." Joel said as they ate their food.

Rosella finished her dinner before her two best friends. She decided that she was going to stay where she was. Cedric looked over at Rosella to see how she was holding up. Joel and Mark shook their heads at their best friend.

"Why don't you just go talk to her? It's better than staring at her all day." Mark said.

"I think I will." Cedric said pushing his plate in a little bit.

"Oops too late. Someone's beat you to it." Joel said as they all looked to see that Fleur Delacour walk over to Rosella.

"What is going on with Rosella? Does she like know everyone?" Mark asked.

"If you ask me, she's like turning into Ms. Popular. Like her best friend became Mr. Popular." Joel said nudging Cedric.

Hailey and Noel shot Rosella a look and Rosella looked up to see Fleur looking at her.

"Um hi, you're Rosella Reyes, right?" Fleur asked.

"Yes that would be me." Rosella said.

"I'm Fleur Delacour." Fleur said extending her hand.

Rosella took it into her hand and shook her hand. Then let go.

"And you already know who I am. But it's nice to meet you." Rosella said.

"Pleasure to meet you and I'm sorry to hear about your father. And that's why I came over here. Wanted to introduce myself and give you my sympathy." Fleur said.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Rosella said.

"Your welcome and I guess I'll see you later." Fleur said as she walked away.

Hailey and Noel gave each other a look. Rosella looked at them too.

"Is it me or is there like something that I'm missing?" Rosella asked.

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked.

"Okay I mean meeting Krum was exceptional because I bumped into him but Fleur coming to talk to me that means there's something going on." Rosella said.

"Well everyone just knows about your father's death. That's it." Hailey said.

"Yeah whatever. This is starting to freak me out." Rosella said.

"Yeah and I think it's freaking out poor Ced. He can't stop looking over here." Noel said as they looked at Cedric.

Cedric looked away as Mark and Joel laughed at him.

"Busted." They said as Cedric laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, her parents and those you do not recognize. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! So enjoy! _

**Chapter 8: One Step at a Time**

Slowly as time swiftly went by, Rosella slowly found herself happy again. She had learnt have to move on with her father's death. Her mother had constantly written her letters of love and always showered her and her friends with gifts. Rosella felt like her life was falling back into its place. Well with the exception of one thing or one _person_. _Cedric Diggory_. She was still not on good speaking terms with him. He was still with Cho and Rosella still felt hurt about it.

Several times Cedric had tried to talk to Rosella but she ignored him or brushed him off. And sometimes Krum or Fleur would come to pull her aside to talk which she became totally thankful for. Krum had become a good friend to her and she enjoyed having his company. And she knew that Cedric was against it but he couldn't stop her. Just like she couldn't stop him from dating Cho. Fleur was another person who Rosella had become good friends with. Fleur explained to her that the real reason that she wanted to introduce herself was because she thought that Rosella was really beautiful and wanted to know how Rosella always maintained her composure and stayed out of the spotlight. Or at least knew how to not freak out.

And now Rosella and her friends were going to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday. The girls wanted to do some shopping and just have a girl's day out. Rosella needed more dresses just in case some special occasion came along. The girls got dressed and planned to meet in the Entrance Hall. Rosella woke up and rushed to the bathroom. She got dressed and played around with her hair before deciding to do low pig-tail braids. Hailey and Noel were getting dressed at the same time. All three girls walked out of their dorm and walked by the common room. Rosella looked down at her hand and realized her ring wasn't on.

"Wait. I'm gonna go back to our room to get my ring." Rosella said.

"Okay. We'll meet you at the courtyard with Adisa." Hailey said.

"Yeah." Noel said as Rosella nodded.

Hailey and Noel left the common room as Rosella went back up to their dorm room. She grabbed her ring off the nightstand and slipped it onto her ring finger on her right hand. Cedric had just woken up and got ready. He was going to have Quidditch practice with the guys. He decided to wait for the guys in the common room. He sat on the couch deep in thought.

His life was heading in the right direction. He had a loving girlfriend and such great friends. His parents wrote to him now constantly keeping him updated. Mrs. Reyes even kept him updated on how he was doing and he actually liked having her write to him as well. She had become an important part of his life. But the thing that he missed the most was: _Rose_. He hadn't spoken to her weeks and he didn't know why. But he had a feeling that it might have been because she had found out about him and Cho. He didn't want to tell her because he didn't want to hurt her but how could he think like that. She was going to get hurt either way.

As he was deep in thoughts, he didn't realize the sound of someone's shoes coming down the steps of the girl's dorm room. It wasn't until the person got down the step that he realized who it was. Frankly he was happy to see her. He felt as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time but that was true. They hadn't seen each other in a long time.

Rosella came down humming a song in her head. She still looked at the ring her father gave her. It always seemed to amaze her. It was beautiful. If her father was still alive, she could only imagine what he would be saying: '_Beautiful just like you, sweetie.'_ Just the thought of thinking of him made Rosella want to cry but she stopped herself. She had worked hard to get herself to stay really strong. Rosella didn't even realize that she was in the common room until her foot hit the ground. She didn't take one look around the room to see if anyone was in there. She just made her way towards the door and stepped outside.

Cedric watched as she had walked by as if he wasn't there. But then again if he was her, why would she want to pay attention to him. He hadn't paid much attention to her and did indeed break his promise to her. Mark and Joel stepped into the common room a couple minutes after Rosella left the room.

"Ready?" Cedric asked.

Mark and Joel nodded their heads and followed Cedric out of the common room. Then they were off to practice. Meanwhile the girls were shopping at all the stores that they had wanted to shop at. Each of them had bought something that they wanted and after hours of shopping, they decided that they wanted to go back. Rosella felt so exhausted from all the shopping.

When they got back to Hogwarts, Rosella and her friends tried to hurry to the Hufflepuff home. Rushing into the Hufflepuff common room, Rosella and Noel made their way up to their dorm while Hailey tried to catch her breath. After a couple of minutes, she made her way to their dorm. Rosella and Noel were already getting ready for bed. Well Rosella was already in bed when Hailey got to their dorm. Noel was close to falling asleep on her bed. Hailey got changed and then got into bed.

Sometime in the night, Rosella woke up to another nightmare. She just didn't get it. She wasn't very loud this time and when she opened her eyes, Noel and Hailey were still asleep. Rosella decided that she was going to get some air in the common room. Rosella got out of bed and walked towards the common room. When she got down there, she sat by the window and opened it a little bit trying to get some hair. Her hair was blowing from the wind. Rosella smiled. She loved how the wind felt against her face. It was so calming and relaxing.

Cedric made his way to the Hufflepuff house and walked into the common room. He shivered as he got into the room. It was really cold. He looked towards the window and realized a figure sitting by the window. The figure reached for the window and shut it close before turning around.

Rosella stood still when she saw who was behind her. She didn't even hear the door open or close. Had she been to focused on what was outside to even hear who came in? Rosella nodded her head to him and then walked back up to her dorm room. Slipping into bed, she found comfort again.

Cedric made his way up to his dorm room and called it a night. Or so he thought he would. That whole night, he lay awake thinking of what had happened between him and Cho. They got into an argument but they didn't break up. Cho was saying that he wasn't spending as much time with her anymore. But that wasn't true. He was always with her. He had spent most of his days with her and helped her with her homework. He had given up a lot of things for her. More than he should have given her. He rarely ever saw his friends. Let alone saw Rose. He hadn't even hung out with Rosella in a long time.

But Cedric knew that if he took things one step at a time, maybe just maybe everything would fall back into the right spots. And he would have everything back. He would have his friends. His best friend. His happiness. His life. He just needed to wait and see what fate had planned for him. Cedric closed his eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, her parents and those you do not recognize. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! So enjoy! _

**Chapter 9: The Way She Feels **

The next morning, Rosella woke up to see that Hailey and Noel were not in their beds. She got up and slowly got dressed. She walked to the bathroom and got ready in there. She found her ring and slipped it out. Grabbing her bag and slipped her shoes on, she made her way out of the door and the common room. She needed to get something to eat. Stepping out of the common room seemed pretty interesting, she could hear students chattering away. She slowly made her way to the Great Hall where she saw Hailey and Noel. She took her seat across from them.

"Morning Ella!" Noel said.

"Morning you two." Rosella said.

"How'd you sleep?" Hailey asked.

"Good. You guys?" Rosella asked deciding not to talk about the nightmare.

"Well." Noel said.

"Comfortable." Hailey said.

"That's good." Rosella said.

"Yeah. I'm not ready for classes again." Noel said.

"Neither am I." Hailey said.

Cedric, Joel, and Mark sat at their part of the table eating their breakfast.

"How'd you two like Quidditch practice?" Cedric asked.

"It was good. We should do that more often." Joel said.

"I agree." Mark said.

"Krum's making his way in." Joel said as Krum walked into the room.

Hailey giggled as Rosella and Noel looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Rosella asked.

Hailey didn't answer and Noel didn't either. The two girls had a smile at their face.

"Rosella?" A voice that Rosella knew called out to her.

Rosella turned around to see that Viktor Krum was calling her. He walked over to her.

"Yes?" Rosella asked smiling at him.

"Is it okay if we like meet up sometime later on? I want to ask you something." Viktor said.

Cedric felt anger building up in him. Or maybe it was jealousy that he felt. Whatever he was getting pissed off that Krum was talking to his _Rose_. He saw Rosella nod her head at what Krum had asked her. Krum kissed her on the cheek and then walked away. He saw Rosella smile and blush. She turned back to eat her food.

"Someone's jealous." Mark whispered to Joel.

"I agree." Joel said.

"I can hear the two of you guys." Cedric said.

"Hey we're only stating the truth! If you could see your face, you would say the same thing." Joel said.

"I can't believe that Viktor Krum wants to meet up with you! That's like crazy!" Hailey exclaimed as Rosella laughed.

"How do you think Cedric will take this?" Noel asked.

"I don't care how Cedric takes this. He's got a girlfriend and no one said that I couldn't talk to Viktor. He's a friend of mine." Rosella said.

"Oh someone's all feisty this morning." Hailey said.

"Shut up." Rosella muttered as Hailey and Noel chuckled.

Rosella stood up and grabbed her stuff.

"I'm going to class. I'll catch up with you two later." Rosella said.

"All right. Bye Ella!" Noel said as Hailey waved.

"Bye!" Rosella said walking away from the table.

Cedric was about to follow her out when he noticed that Hermione was after her.

"You know you always miss your chance of talking to her." Joel said.

"I know but that's because people keep talking to her." Cedric said.

"That's because you're slow!" Mark said.

"Whatever." Cedric said.

"Someone's a little down." Joel said.

"I'm just a little confused right now." Cedric said.

"About what?" Mark asked.

"On Rosella's emotions and Cho's." Cedric said.

"You know Hailey and Noel were telling us the other day that Rose has been trying to get over you ever since you got with Cho. But she hasn't succeeded. She cries herself to sleep at nights and she still has her nightmares from time to time. Like last night. Though Hailey and Noel know that Rose wasn't going to tell them a thing about it. As for Cho, you're on your own. I don't know a thing about that girl." Joel said.

"Okay how do you know that about Rose before I do?" Cedric asked.

"You're seriously asking that question?" Mark asked.

"Okay I won't even go there." Cedric said laughing.

Hermione walked with Rosella outside.

"You wanna hang out later?" Rosella asked Hermione.

"Depends on what you're doing." Hermione said.

"Well Krum said that he wanted to talk to me about something and I'm not sure about what it is. But I want to introduce you to him. I mean if I may remember you were eyeing him when he was putting his name into the Goblet of Fire." Rosella said.

"I was not." Hermione said blushing.

Rosella smirked and laughed.

"Guilty." Rosella said.

"Fine. Just tell me at dinner time. I have class." Hermione said.

"Uh huh. See ya!" Rosella said as she walked to class.

_Later that night…_

Hailey, Noel, and Rosella sat at the Hufflepuff table eating dinner. Noel looked at Rosella.

"What do you think Krum wants to talk to you about?" Noel asked.

"I'm not sure." Rosella said.

"Are you nervous about it?" Hailey asked.

"Why would I be nervous to talk to Krum?" Rosella asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed, he's a cute guy! Hailey exclaimed.

"Okay moving along! I think he's a great guy but I don't see him that way." Rosella said as Noel laughed.

"I think it's funny that he's been talking to you a lot lately." Noel said.

"Why's that?" Rosella asked.

"Because once you stopped talking to Cedric, all of sudden Viktor Krum came out of nowhere." Noel said.

"Maybe Ced intimidated him." Hailey said.

"Yeah well I'll be thankful then cause without Cedric dating Cho, I would have never met Krum." Rosella said.

"So you're saying that you do like Krum?" Noel asked.

"No! I like him as a friend and nothing more." Rosella said.

"Okay if you say so." Hailey said.

Noel and Hailey saw Krum making his way to their table. Cedric, Joel, and Mark watched on.

"There goes Krum again." Joel whispered.

"What does he want from her now?" Cedric muttered.

"Jealousy will get you nowhere, Cedric. Remember you have a girlfriend." Mark said.

"Don't remind me." Cedric said as they watched as Krum offered his hand to Rosella.

"Milady, may I escort you outside?" Viktor asked.

Rosella took his hand and smiled.

"Yes you may." Rosella said standing up.

Hailey and Noel watched as Rosella and Krum walked out of the room. But as Rosella made her way out, she had her right hand behind her back and was giving her friends a signal. Hailey and Noel both nodded their heads at each other. They looked at Adisa, who was looking at them. Adisa turned to Hermione. Hermione waited until Rosella and Krum were out of the room.

"Is it me or are the girls always sending each other signals?" Joel asked.

"I believe they love giving signals." Mark said.

Rosella and Krum made their way out of the room. Hermione got up from her seat and looked at Hailey and Noel, who nodded their heads and gave her the thumbs up.

"See more signals." Joel groaned.

Cedric laughed at his friends before watching Hermione leave the room. Rosella and Krum made their way out to the hall. Rosella looked at Krum.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Rosella asked.

"You know how tomorrow is the First Task?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah." Rosella said.

"I wanted to know if you were going to go." Viktor said.

"Well I haven't really decided on that but if you want me to then I will." Rosella said.

"I'd like it if you went, if you don't mind that is." Viktor said.

"Of course I don't mind, Viktor." Rosella said.

"All right." Viktor said.

"Was that all you wanted to ask me?" Rosella asked.

"Well I was curious." Viktor said.

"About what?" Rosella asked.

"There's this girl in the Gryffindor house. I'm sure you know her." Viktor said.

"Oh?" Rosella asked.

"Yeah. She was at the Entrance Hall when I was putting my name in the Goblet of Fire. She and I linked eyes." Viktor said.

"Oh you're talking about Hermione Granger." Rosella said.

"If that is her name." Viktor said.

"It is. What about her?" Rosella asked.

"I was wondering if you could find a way to help me meet her." Viktor said.

Rosella smiled at him.

"Well you're just in luck. She's right behind you." Rosella said.

"She is?" Viktor asked as he turned around.

Hermione came out of the Great Hall and looked at him. She smiled and walked over to the two.

"All right let me officially introduce the two of you guys. Viktor Krum, this is one of my best friends, Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger, meet the famous, Viktor Krum." Rosella said as Krum and Hermione smiled at each other.

Viktor stuck his hand out and Hermione took it. Viktor lifted her hand to kiss it and Hermione blushed. Hermione felt her heart racing. She felt so happy right now and she was thankful for Rosella introducing her to Viktor Krum.

"Well I shall leave you two alone and I'll see you tomorrow, Viktor." Rosella said as she walked back into the Great Hall.

Rosella locked eyes with Adisa, who gave her a questioning look. Rosella nodded her head and Adisa smiled. Hailey and Noel looked at Rosella as she made her way back to the table.

"How'd it go?" Noel asked as Rosella took her seat again.

"Just great." Rosella said smiling.

Cedric and Joel watched on as Mark turned to look at Cho, who was staring at Cedric.

"You don't think Krum asked her out, do you?" Joel asked.

"Well if that smile could be even bigger, I'd say maybe he did." Cedric said.

"But why would Hermione leave?" Joel asked.

"I'm not sure but Krum isn't back so maybe he didn't ask her out." Cedric said.

"Maybe but Cedric, you better pay attention to your girlfriend. She's been eyeing you for quite some time." Mark said.

Cedric turned his head back to just look at Mark. He wasn't going to get caught staring at someone else. Not with his girlfriend watching.

"So Rosella, how do you feel?" Hailey asked.

Rosella smiled again.

"I feel just fine. I feel great. I feel happy." Rosella said as her friends laughed.

"That sounded so corny!" Noel said as the three girls giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, her parents and those you do not recognize. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! So enjoy! _

**Chapter 10: The First Task**

The morning of the First Task, Rosella had to admit that she was scared. She hadn't seen or spoke to Harry in a long time and she worried about his safety. She worried for Krum and Fleur. She was willing to admit that she was worried about Cedric too. But they weren't even talking to each other. Hailey came back to the dorm and looked at Rosella, who was still braiding her hair. Low braids are what she called them.

"Ella, you're still not done? Hermione is waiting outside." Hailey said.

"I'm almost done. I just need to finish this one side." Rosella said as she tied her right pigtail braid.

"Okay let's go." Hailey said dragging her best friend.

Hailey and Rosella met Hermione and Noel in front of the Hufflepuff House entrance. Hermione and Rosella were going to head over to the tent to wish Harry luck. Rosella was nervous. This was the first time she was actually going to have to face Cedric but it was a good thing that Fleur and Krum were there. Hailey and Noel were going to save Rosella a seat after she said good luck to everyone.

Hermione and Rosella rushed to the tent. Hermione picked one side and called for Harry. Harry came over and Hermione slightly opened the tent as Rosella stayed back.

"Harry? Is that you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"How are you feeling? Okay? The key is to concentrate. After that, you just have to…" Hermione started to say.

"Battle a dragon." Harry responded.

Hermione pulled the tent open and wrapped her arms around Harry. They pulled away and Hermione looked at Harry.

"I've brought someone that's been dying to see you." Hermione said as Harry shot her a look.

Rosella stepped into the tent. Harry smiled when he saw Rosella appear in front of him.

"Ella." Harry whispered.

"Harry, how are you holding up? Rosella asked as she hugged him.

"Nervous." Harry whispered.

"Don't be. I have faith in you, Harry." Rosella said as she pulled away.

"Thanks, Ella." Harry said.

Rosella saw Cedric standing in front of where Fleur was. She walked past him without saying a word.

"Fleur." Rosella whispered.

Fleur looked up to see Rosella and rushed over to hug her.

"Rose." Fleur whispered.

"How are you holding up?" Rosella asked.

Fleur pulled away and looked at Rosella.

"I'm scared." Fleur said.

Rosella took Fleur's hand.

"Don't be scared. You'll be fine. I'll be up in the stands cheering for you. You just gotta have faith that you can do this." Rosella said.

"Thank you." Fleur said.

"Your welcome and good luck." Rosella said before turning to look at Viktor.

Viktor smiled at her as she rushed over to him. He pulled her into a warm embrace before setting her back down on her feet. Cedric watched on as his best friend made sweet talk with all the other champions.

"You came." Viktor whispered.

"I told you I would come to wish you luck." Rosella said smiling.

"Thanks." Viktor said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be up in the stands cheering for you." Rosella said.

"All right. I'll see you later then." Viktor said.

"Of course." Rosella said hugging Viktor one last time.

Rosella looked back at Cedric, who was watching her. Part of her wanted to wish him luck and part of her didn't at all. But somewhere inside her, she found the courage to wish him luck. She walked over to him and looked him in the eye.

"Good luck." She whispered before returning back to Harry's side.

Rita Skeeter made her way into the tent and gushed over the sight of seeing Rosella and Hermione in the tent. She babbled on about something before Krum told her that she had no business in there. That the tent was meant for the champions and their friends. That's when Rosella realized how close Cedric was standing beside her. Then out of nowhere Professor Dumbledore and all the leaders of the other school came into the tent. Professor Dumbledore did a double take when he saw both Hermione and Rosella.

"What are you two doing in here, Miss Reyes and Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Sorry, we'll just go." Hermione said grabbing Rosella's hand and pulling her out of the tent.

The two girls made it back to their respective sections. Hailey and Noel each took a hold of Rosella's hands when she got back. The girls listened as they announced that Cedric was going to go first. Cedric came out and fought the dragon. At some point during the battle, Cedric transfigured a rock into a dog and the dragon soon chased the dog. This gave Cedric time to retrieve the Golden Egg but the dragon lost interest in the dog and looked back to Cedric. Cedric had no idea that the dragon was going to go back for him and didn't realize it until the dragon had burnt Cedric on the side of his face. Rosella's grip on Hailey and Noel's hands tightened as she watched her best friend try to get out of there.

"Ella, you're hurting us." Hailey said.

Rosella loosened her grip when she saw that Cedric had made it out of there safely.

"Sorry." Rosella said as she sat down.

She couldn't watch the rest. She needed Hailey and Noel to tell her what happened. Next up was, Fleur. Rosella sat still in her seat and listened to the crowd cheer after a couple minutes into the match. She looked up at Noel.

"She managed to get the egg. Though her skirt was on fire but she put it out." Noel said as Rosella nodded her head.

Following Fleur was Viktor Krum. Rosella closed her eyes and prayed that all would go well. There were still a lot of cheering and she knew that Krum was doing just fine. Then the cheering got louder and louder. Rosella looked up at Hailey. Hailey looked down at her.

"He got the egg but they're saying he's gonna lose points for something." Hailey said.

"That's good." Rosella said looking down.

Noel put a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Why don't you go visit him? No one will notice that you left." Noel said.

"Why should I visit him? After everything that he's put me through, why should I still see him?" Rosella asked.

Hailey and Noel sat beside her.

"Because he's been your best friend since you were little, Ella. He's been there for you constant times in your life where neither of the two us were there for you. He was there when you first heard about your father having cancer. He's even admitted to me that you're like family to him and right now, Ella, you're the only family he has here. His parents aren't here. Now go and we'll tell you if Harry won." Hailey said as Rosella stood up.

"Okay." Rosella said walking out of the stands.

_Hospital Wing…_

Cedric lay in one hospital bed not even wanting to see what he looked like right now. Of course he was proud of himself for getting the egg but he was stupid enough not to think the choices that he made. He heard Madam Pomfrey talking to someone and the voice of the person surprised Cedric.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, her parents and those you do not recognize. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! So enjoy! Sorry for the late updates, I've had to deal with school starting again. _

**Chapter 11: That Strange Dream**

Rosella stepped into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey looked at her.

"Miss Reyes, can I help you?" Madam Pomfrey.

"Um I was just wondering how Cedric's holding up." Rosella said.

"Oh um he's over there. But before you go, how are you and your mother holding up? I'm sorry to hear about your father." Madam Pomfrey said pointing her in the direction that Cedric was in.

"My mom is doing much better. She's staying strong and so am I. And thank you." Rosella said as she walked over to where Cedric was.

Cedric looked at her and gave her his famous smile that made girls week in the knees. Rosella felt butterflies shoot inside of her and her stomach started to do flip-flops. She was surprised to see his face. She was seeing a different Cedric.

'_Get a hold of yourself, Rosella Gracie Reyes. He's got a girlfriend and you're only here to see how he's holding up." Rosella told herself._

"Rose." Cedric whispered as Rosella took a seat on the chair next to his bed.

"Hi Ced." Rosella whispered.

"You came to see me." Cedric whispered taking hold of her hand.

Rosella's body reacted in a different way. She slightly blushed and then held her head down for a little bit. She looked back up at him.

"Of course I did. You're like family, Ced. My mother would kill me if she knew that I wasn't there when you got hurt. You're like her favorite son. Though you're the only son she's ever gonna have because I'm an only child." Rosella whispered as she traced her thumb over his hand.

Cedric laughed lightly.

"I'm sure your mom wouldn't kill you if you didn't come to see me. I'm actually surprised that you came to see me." Cedric said.

"Oh no, Ced, she really would kill me. She adores you more than she actually adores me. She's been giving me gifts that I'm supposed to be giving to you. But you know that we haven't been talking and I don't even know if I'm ready to talk to you. But Hailey and Noel pushed me to come see you because you told Hailey that I was family to you. And I guess I couldn't let you down. Not this time." Rosella said.

Cedric looked up into her piercing brown eyes.

"What happened to us, Rose?" Cedric asked.

Rosella was going to respond to Cedric's question when Cho came into the room.

"Ceddy, are you all right?!" Cho exclaimed as she rushed to the opposite side of Cedric.

Rosella let go of Cedric's hand and stood up.

"I'm just gonna go." Rosella whispered so that only she could herself.

She walked away from Cedric and Cho not even noticing that Cedric was pleading to her not to leave. She left the hospital wing and headed for the Hufflepuff House. Now the question in her mind was to let go of Cedric and let Cho have him or to still have him in her life? Okay she was really pushing for the first one. She knew deep in her heart that if she and Cedric ever fixed this relationship, it would only fall apart in a matter of minutes. She went up to her room and spent the night there.

Cedric walked out of the hospital wing after Cho had visited him. He was headed for the Hufflepuff House. There was going to be a celebration there for him getting the Golden Egg. He said the password and watched as the door opened. People were already celebrating and when he stepped into the room, people screamed even more. He was congratulated and embraced all at the same time. He saw Joel, Mark, Noel, and Hailey talking at another corner of the room. He made his way over to them and watched as they smiled at him.

"Congratulations, Ced on the win!" Joel said as he slapped hands with Cedric.

"Thanks." Cedric said.

"Congrats, Ced! You did great out there." Mark said shaking Cedric's hand.

"Thanks." Cedric said looking at Hailey and Noel.

"Congratulations!" Hailey squealed hugging him.

Cedric nodded his head as Noel whispered the same thing as Hailey.

"Where's Rose?" Cedric asked.

"She's in the dorm sleeping." Noel said.

"Is she all right?" He asked worried.

"We're not quite sure because when we got upstairs she was already asleep." Hailey said.

"Oh." Cedric said.

He thought about why Rosella would go to sleep early. He wondered if it had to do with what happened in the hospital wing. He wasn't going to worry about it because he had the party going on. The Hufflepuff common room continued on with the party for a long time. At the same time, Rosella was still asleep in her room and having an interesting dream.

_Dream_

"_Mommy! Mommy, look what daddy got me!" Rosella heard a voice say as she turned around. _

_A young child, who appeared to look like she was 3 years old, was holding a pink bracelet in her hand. The young child ran towards her and she picked the child up. _

"_What did daddy get you?" Rosella asked the young child as the child opened her hand._

"_Daddy got me a pwetty pink bracelet." The young child said as the child slipped the bracelet onto her wrist. _

"_And where is daddy?" Rosella asked as she brushed the child's bangs out of her face._

"_No know." The young child said._

"_Are you and daddy hiding a secret from me?" Rosella asked. _

"_No we would never do such a thing." Rosella heard a voice say from behind her. _

_She slowly turned around to look the person face to face. It was …._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, her parents and those you do not recognize. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! So enjoy! If you want to see what the dress looks like, message me and I'll be glad to show you. Thanks for the reviews!_

**Chapter 12: Showered With Love**

Rosella shot up in her bed and felt sweat on her forehead, which had come from her dream. She looked around the room. Noel and Hailey were asleep She drank some water before going back to bed. She fell back into a deep slumber. The next morning, Rosella got up slowly and made her way to the bathroom. She got dressed slowly and fixed her hair into two French braids. She slipped her robe on and made her way to the common room. She was going to the Great Hall.

Joel was walking in the direction of the library. He saw Rosella deep in thought as she walked towards the direction of the Great Hall. He walked over to her.

"Hey Rose." He responded.

Rosella jumped and looked up at Joel.

"Oh hey Joel. You scared me there for a minute." Rosella said.

"Sorry. Where you headed towards?" Joel asked.

"To the Great Hall so that I could eat breakfast." Rosella said.

"How about I join you? I mean I was just there but I don't want you to be alone." Joel said.

Rosella smiled.

"If you want to, you don't have to." Rosella said.

"I know I'd feel much better that you weren't eating by yourself." Joel said.

"Okay." Rosella said as they both walked towards the Great Hall.

They made their way into the Great Hall and took their seats at the Hufflepuff table. Rosella looked down at her porridge and listened as Joel tried to talk to her.

"So how have you been, Rose?" Joel asked.

She looked up at him.

"I've been better. What about you?" Rosella said as she took her first bite.

"I'm good. Is something wrong?" Joel asked worried.

Rosella looked away from Joel and then back down at her food. She ate some more before looking back up. She was a little hesitant about telling Joel about the dream she had. She wasn't quite sure if she could tell him. After all Joel was one of Cedric's best friend and he was bound to tell Cedric about it.

"I can trust you right, Joel?" Rosella asked.

"Of course, Rose." Joel said.

"Promise me that you won't tell Cedric what I'm about to tell you." Rosella said.

Joel looked at her holding a serious expression.

"I promise." Joel said.

"Well I had this dream last night. It was really strange. I was standing outside of a house and I was just thinking to myself. Then I heard a voice that belonged to a young child and when I turned around it was a little girl. She had shoulder-length hair which was the same color as mine. She had sparkling, soft grey eyes and a nose that belonged to someone that you and I would both know. She ran to me and I picked her up. She was saying that her father had gotten her a pretty bracelet and I asked her what kind. She showed me a beautiful pink bracelet then I asked her where her father was. She told me she didn't know and I asked if her and her father were hiding a secret from me. And instead of getting a response from her, he gave me a response. I turned around to see who it was but then I woke up." Rosella said.

"Why do I feel like this little girl looked just like Cedric?" Joel asked.

"I don't know but I didn't even see who the father was. I mean her father could be anyone because anyone could have grey eyes." Rosella said.

"That's true." Joel said.

"Yeah so I couldn't like just assume it was Cedric." Rosella said.

"Yeah but I don't really know what to say, Rose. I mean it just seems so weird for you to have a dream like that. Especially after all the drama has happened to you." Joel said.

"I know." Rosella said.

"Hey guys!" The two heard.

Rosella and Joel turned their heads to see Noel, Hailey, Cedric and Mark coming over the table. Mark and Cedric took a seat beside Joel while Noel and Hailey sat on either side of Rosella.

"Morning." Joel said as Rosella went back to eating her food.

Cedric watched as Rosella ate her food and rarely said a word to anyone that spoke to her. Hannah found her way towards Rosella again.

"Rosella?" Hannah said.

Rosella turned around.

"Hey Hannah." Rosella said.

Hannah handed the box over to Rosella.

"This came in for you today." Hannah said.

"Oh thank you, Hannah. I owe you so much for all the things that you've done for me." Rosella said.

Hannah smiled at her.

"It's okay. Just having you talk to me makes up for everything." Hannah said.

"Awe you're too cute." Rosella said standing up to kiss Hannah's cheek.

"Well I should probably go. Bye." Hannah said.

"Bye." Rosella said as she watched Hannah leave.

Rosella took her seat and looked at the box. It was pretty big and there wasn't a note on it. Hailey, Noel, Mark, Cedric, and Joel were all looking at her.

"Well aren't you going to open it, Rose?" Mark asked.

Rosella looked at them.

"I think I'm gonna open it up later on tonight." Rosella said.

"You're gonna make us wait?!" Noel exclaimed.

"You guys are rooming with me. It's not gonna be that long too." Rosella said as she stood up from her seat.

"Where you going?" Hailey asked.

"I'm gonna go drop this back to our room and then brush my teeth. Then I might just head off to class." Rosella said.

"Right away? You don't want to hang out with us?" Mark asked.

"It's okay. I've got some work to do. You guys just have fun without me." Rosella said as she started to walk away.

Noel and Hailey looked at the guys.

"That's weird. She's usually up for hanging out." Hailey said.

"I know." Mark said.

Joel kept quiet and listened as the group debated on what the problem was. Cedric realized that Joel had been quiet through the whole discussions.

"You okay, Joel?" Cedric asked.

"Hmm?" Joel said.

"You okay?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Joel said.

"All right but you still didn't tell us why you think Rosella wouldn't want to hang out with us." Mark said.

"Maybe she just wants some time alone. I mean you know that she's been through a lot right now. She probably wants some space to herself. To try and think things through. To figure out if she still really wants to be here." Joel said.

"Wow! That was deep!" Hailey said.

"Yes it was." Cedric said.

Rosella made her way back to the dorms. She got on her bed and opened the present. She gasped at what was inside the box. There in the box was a beautiful Olive green Babydoll dress. The dress went just above the knees and had adjustable halter ties behind the neck. The dress was so beautiful. She couldn't believe that it came into the mail. She guessed it was from her mother because she was the only person who would have given it to her. But then she saw a note that was the box. She picked it up and read it.

_Rosella,_

_Hey sweetie! Mrs. Diggory and I thought that it was best for us to give you this gift. We thought that you deserved this after everything you're going through right now. We both know that you're mother is holding up great and that she's proud of you. We know that at the time she couldn't afford to get you anything special because of your father's funeral. But we willingly told her not to worry because we wanted to be the ones to take care of you as well. _

_We hope that you do like the dress. We thought it was very beautiful and suited you. Mrs. Diggory says that she will be sending the shoes in a couple of days so be prepared for that. We hope that you're enjoying school right now. We love you like a daughter and wish one day you will be. We miss you too! _

_Love,_

_Amos and Mrs. Diggory_

Rosella felt the tears surrounding her eyes. She had never expected for Cedric's parents to shower her with a gift like this. This was too much to ask of them. She didn't deserve this from them. They shouldn't be worrying about her. She wasn't their daughter. But they wished she was and so did she. She wanted to be apart of their family. Rosella placed the card back into the box and slipped the box into her trunk.

She made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After brushing her teeth, she went to left the dormitory to go to her first class. She was going to have a long day but the dress would occupy her mind.

* * *

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, her parents and those you do not recognize. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! So enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! Okay so I've got a question for you guys. I'm thinking of starting my first Twilight fic and I want to know if you, readers, think it would be okay for me to write a Jacob/OC story or basically how you would feel if I wrote that type of story. I was trying to go for an Edward/OC story but everyone would probably hate me for that. I also wanted to know if you guys would be okay with me slipping in songs and their lyrics into the chapter. Leave your responses in your reviews and thanks! _

**Chapter 13: Curiosity **

Rosella was happy to be back in the dormitory after she was done with all her classes. She wanted to relax on her bed before having to go down for dinner. She was still thinking about the dress that Amos and Mrs. Diggory had gotten her. It was too beautiful and in her eyes, she thought that they would have gotten the dress for Cho. It would only make more sense to give the dress to Cho because she was Cedric's girlfriend. But they had decided to give the dress to her. She was thankful of course and felt loved.

She knew how much the Diggory's loved being able to help her family. They had always wanted to repay Rosella's family for letting her stay with them every summer. But every year, Mira managed to find a way to not have the Diggory's offer her anything in return. And Rosella constantly told the Diggory's that they didn't need to worry about repaying her mother. Her mother was just happy that her daughter could find happiness.

Rosella decided that she wanted to go look for Adisa, whom she wasn't able to see much of now that all this crazy drama had been happening. She got off her bed and grabbed the box that held her dress. She made her way out of the girl's dormitory. She made her way to the common room and found Hailey, Noel, Cedric, Mark, and Joel hanging out. That seemed interesting to Rosella because Hailey and Noel usually didn't hang out with the guys but Rosella shook her head at the thought.

Hailey and Noel turned around at the sound of footsteps against the steps of the girl's dormitory. Cedric, Joel, and Mark also looked as they saw a figure appear. Hailey and Noel rushed over to Rosella and wrapped their arms around her as if she had been gone forever.

"Ella, you never told us what was in the box!" Noel exclaimed.

"Yeah! Please tell us!" Hailey squealed.

Rosella smiled at her friends.

"I promise you two and the guys will get to see it later on. I have to go though. I need to find Adisa. I'll catch up with you guys later. Bye!" Rosella said waving to the guys.

The group watched as Rosella walked out of the common room. Rosella slowly made her way to the Gryffindor home. She didn't exactly know the password so she looked really stupid just standing in front of the door. Luckily a voice helped her out and said the password for her. She looked up to see George standing there.

"Hey George!" She squealed wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Hey Ella! What are you doing here?" George asked.

"I wanted to come see Adisa. I haven't spoken to her in a while." Rosella said.

"Well I'm sure she'll be excited to see you then." George said as they walked into the common room.

Adisa squealed when she saw Rosella come in through the door.

"Ella! My goodness it's been a while." Adisa said rushing to hug Rosella.

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't been hanging out with you." Rosella said.

"It's totally understandable. So what's up with the box?" Adisa asked as they both sat down on the couch.

Rosella pushed it over to her best friend. Adisa took the box and opened it. She lifted the dress up into her hands and held it up in the air. She felt her jaw drop.

"Ella, this is absolutely breathtaking. Your mother must have spent a fortune on this dress." Adisa said.

"It's not from my mom." Rosella said.

Adisa looked at her in shock.

"If it's not from your mom then who is it from?" Adisa asked.

"Cedric's parents." Rosella said.

"Woah wait Cedric's parents?" Adisa asked.

"Exactly what I was saying when I read the note from them." Rosella said.

"Did they say why they actually gave you the dress?" Adisa asked.

"Amos said that Mrs. Diggory saw the dress at a store and thought that it would look great on me. So they bought the dress and sent it to me. But somewhere in the letter, they also said that they were giving it to me because of all the things that I'm dealing with now." Rosella said.

"That's really sweet of them." Adisa said.

"Yeah I know. I just feel bad because Cedric and I aren't talking." Rosella said.

"You know Ella; it would be too soon for you two to talk. I mean when you two do talk, it falls apart in a matter of minutes." Adisa said.

"I know but its like how can I not talk to someone who's known me my whole life." Rosella said.

"Yeah I get what you're saying." Adisa said.

"But at the same time he really did hurt me. He told me that he loved me but then he loved Cho at the same time. I mean I know that it's possible for a guy to be in love with two people but I never would have expected it to be Cedric." Rosella said.

"Yeah well I think I expected it from him because of the fact that he is Mr. Popular." Adisa said.

"Yeah I should have thought of that." Rosella said.

"Should have." Adisa said.

Rosella looked at the time and noticed that it was time for her to head back to the Hufflepuff home.

"I'm gonna head back, Di. Don't want to get in trouble now." Rosella said.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow then!" Adisa said hugging Rosella.

"Of course." Rosella said standing up.

"See ya!" Adisa said as Rosella walked out of the room.

Rosella made her way back to the Hufflepuff house carrying the box with her. In her mind, she wondered if Cedric's parents even knew about his relationship with Cho. Maybe that was why they had gotten her the dress instead because they had no clue that their only son was dating someone. And this someone was not who they had wanted it to be.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, her parents and those you do not recognize. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! So enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! I just wanted to try this chapter out with a song. I do not own the song and lyrics to 'Crazy for This Girl'. Evan and Jaron. Sorry for the late updates, I've been busy with school and don't worry I'm not trying to hide from you guys. I've just been going through a difficult time period in my life. _

**Chapter 14: Crazy for This Girl**

Cedric Diggory woke up the next morning with a weird feeling in his stomach. He knew that he wasn't sick at all because he felt just fine. He just had this strange feeling inside of himself. It was making him feel so much awkward. He got up from his bed and went to grab his outfit for the day. As he opened his trunk, he noticed a picture on top of his clothes inside the trunk. He picked it up and traced his hand over the image. It was of him and Rosella when they would hang out in the backyard of his house. They would play sports and just lay on the ground looking at the stars. The image was taken by his mom. His mom adored Rosella and always looked at her as if she had been the one to give birth to Rosella. Cedric shook his head as to get himself back to reality. He picked up his clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind _

After getting ready in the bathroom for a couple minutes, Cedric stepped out of the bathroom and ran a comb through his hair. He just wanted to comb through it so that it wouldn't look all nappy. When he was completely satisfied with the way his hair looked, he walked out of the common room not even waiting for his friends. He was going to head down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. He was starving and the idea of food made him realize just how hungry he really was. He made his way into the Great Hall. He waved to those who called out to him and smiled to all the girls who looked at him.

He made his way to the Hufflepuff table and took his usual seat. He turned his attention to the door. He wanted to watch as people came in. He didn't even notice his food sitting in front of him. As he continued to stare, Cedric didn't even realize that Joel and Mark had sat down beside him. Joel and Mark just watched Cedric as he continued to stare at the people who were coming through the door.

"Who do you think he's looking for?" Mark asked.

"I can't find it in myself to say that he's waiting for his girlfriend but we all know that he's waiting to see Rosella." Joel said.

"Does he know that she doesn't feel the same way about him anymore?" Mark whispered.

"No he doesn't. He doesn't know that she's moved on from him. That he's driven her to become a new person well at least that's what Noel told me. But they still think a part of her is lying to herself about her emotions on Cedric." Joel said.

"To become a new person? What do you mean?" Mark asked.

Cedric felt his eyes widen when he saw a familiar figure step into the Great Hall. The figure was giggling along with their group of friends. The reason for his eyes widening at the sight of what was in front of him was because of the person's appearance. They had changed over the course of only a couple of weeks.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel_

_And she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl_

"**God, she's beautiful." Cedric thought to himself.**

Indeed she was beautiful. Half of her waist-length black hair had been clipped back while the other half had sections of curls in them. Her eyes were sparkling and the eye-shadow that had been applied to her eyes were the reason for that. Her lips were shiny from the lip-gloss that someone must have put on for her. It wasn't much of a transformation but he had never seen her like this before. He was used to seeing her without the make-up on.

He watched as she looked at him before quickly looking away and walking towards their table. Her friends whispered words into her ears. She took a seat and pushed her hair off her shoulder so that she could eat. Cedric turned away to look at his friends, who were smirking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Admit it, Ced, you still love her the same way and you're just using Cho." Joel said.

"I'm not using Cho. I love her just as much as she loves me." Cedric stated.

"If that's true, then why did you just watch Rosella walk in?" Mark asked.

"Because I like watching people come into the Great Hall." Cedric said.

"What a lie. Ced, we know that you still have feelings for Rose and that you just don't want to break things off with Cho." Joel said.

"Yeah. I mean come on, Cedric, Cho is a nice girl and all but do you really think that she's your type? I don't exactly know what you see in her." Mark said.

"I agree, Cedric. I mean Cho is a really great girlfriend for you but don't you see that she's becoming a bit TOO clingy. I swear Mark and I rarely ever see you anymore. I mean the only time we ever hang out is when you're back in the common room." Joel said.

"There must be something that keeps you to Cho." Mark said.

Cedric looked at his two friends. They were right. Cho was clingy and he knew it but he wasn't one to admit that. He loved her but not the same way she loved him. He loved her as a friend but she loved him more than that. She was different from Rosella.

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now_

Rosella had been there for him during all the times that he needed her. She had been there when he felt that Amos took too much pride into Cedric winning against Harry. She had been the one to calm him down and to reassure him that his dad only wanted the best for him.

**Flashback**

**Cedric was heading back home after his fourth year at Hogwarts. He was really happy about going home because of the girl that was sitting next to him in his compartment. She was absolutely great and was funny too. He snaked his arm around her shoulder and let her rest her head on his shoulder. She stirred a little but closed her eyes again. Cedric thought she had been asleep so he ran his hand through her long hair.**

"**Ced?" She asked. **

"**Yeah?" He asked surprised.**

"**Are you excited about the party that your parents are throwing you?" She asked as she scooted closer to him. **

"**Not really." Cedric said as he continued to run his hand through her hair.**

"**Why not?" She asked looking up into his grey eyes. **

"**Cause dad just wanted to throw this party because I beat Harry or because I got the Golden Snitch. But I really didn't and you know that, Rose. But my dad can't see that." Cedric said. **

**Rosella patted his cheek and then wrapped her arms around his neck. **

"**You know that your dad is just proud of you. I mean you're his only son and when you accomplish something like that it makes him really proud. It's like you give him a reason to live his life." Rosella said. **

"**How do you know all of this?" Cedric asked.**

"**Just cause I can see it in your dad's eyes when he watches your games." Rosella said as Cedric pulled her onto his lap. **

**Rosella ran her hand through his hair this time. He smiled down at her. **

"**That feels good, Rose." Cedric said as she started to massage his scalp. **

**Rosella smiled at him. After massaging his scalp for a couple of minutes, she stopped. **

"**Feel better now?" Rosella asked.**

"**Just a little bit." Cedric said. **

**End Flashback**

She was too good of a friend and he didn't know why she even considered being friends with him in the first place. He was quite frankly lucky to have her in his life because without her, he wouldn't even be half the man he was today. She was his support system and she knew all the right things to say to him when something went wrong.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl_

It was weird seeing himself like this because he had never seen himself so deeply focused on Rosella. It looked so strange and it must have been strange for his friends. They were already questioning him and his relationship with Cho. He didn't exactly know why he really was in the relationship with Cho. Maybe it was just that he needed the comfort when he wasn't able to help Rosella out. He had just needed Cho to be the support system for him as Rosella was.

"You know maybe you should talk to her." He heard Joel say.

"Talk to who?" Cedric asked.

"Talk to Rose. I mean it doesn't hurt to tell her exactly how you really feel. That there's a possible chance that you want to take it to the next level but you're not sure about how she feels. And that's what makes you not want to ask her out." Joel said.

"I agree. At least then you'll have gotten out what your heart wanted to tell her. And that would be better than seeing you mope over her when she's not talking to you." Mark said.

"I do not mope!" Cedric said eating his food.

"Do too!" Mark said.

"How do I mope then?" Cedric asked.

"Well after you hang out with Cho, you always come into the common room and you always look around the room. It's almost like you expect Rose to be there and when you don't see her there you just look at the girl's dormitory steps to see if there's a possible chance that she'll come down and want to talk to you. Then after that you come and hang out with us." Mark said.

"Whatever. I'll just see you guys later." Cedric said getting up from his seat.

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_

Cedric was headed to the courtyard when he bumped into someone else. The person fell to the ground. Cedric offered his hand out to them. After helping the person up, he heard the person speak.

"Thanks." They whispered.

Cedric looked at the person and noticed that it was Rosella. He didn't even see her leave the Great Hall but he didn't care. It was nice to just bump into her in the hallways. He smiled at her and watched as she dusted her clothes.

"No problem and sorry about that. My fault." Cedric said.

"Oh no it was really my fault. I shouldn't have just walked right by you. I should probably go now. Hailey and Noel are probably looking for me." Rosella said as she started to walk away.

Cedric's hand touched her arm trying to stop her. There were some things that they needed to do and talk about. Maybe there was a chance that they could fix things between them. He still had hope in that and right now his heart felt a connection to hers. The way his hand had touched her arm had caused a reaction between the both of them. His eyes made their way back to looking into hers.

"Would you like to join me in the courtyard?" Cedric asked.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl_

He watched as she looked at him and thought about her decision.

"I would, Cedric but you have a girlfriend and I just can't get in the way of that." Rosella said.

"But that doesn't mean that we can't hang out just as friends." Cedric said.

He watched as she pulled his hand off her arm. She shifted her body so that she was fully facing him. She looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cedric but I still think it's wrong. I don't want Cho to think that I'm trying to steal you away from her." Rosella said.

"But you're not doing that and besides we're just two friends that want to hang out." Cedric said.

"I know but I still can't. I know how she is. I'll just see you around." Rosella said walking away.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

Cedric watched as Rosella walked away. The way she walked was so graceful. He guessed that she felt him watching her because she turned back to look at him. But she didn't even know how he really felt about her. And that was his fault because he had told her before that he loved her but he had asked Cho out. His heart wasn't with Cho though. It had always been meant for Rosella. She had been the one to convince him that he always deserved better when something bad had happened to him. She had been his support when he needed someone to comfort him. She was the one that had been willing to risk everything for his life. She was the girl version of him and it was then that Cedric realized he was crazy for this girl.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, her parents and those you do not recognize. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! So enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! Chapters 14, 15, and 16 will be from different characters points of views. As you can tell chapter 14 was Cedric's point of view. The next two will be easy to tell apart. _

**Chapter 15:** **The Battle She's Caught In**

Cho sat with her group of friends in the Great Hall. She had a smile on her face because Cedric had just come into the room. She couldn't help but stare at him. He was so perfect. He was the perfect boyfriend and she couldn't help but smile on that because she was the lucky girl who was dating him. Her friends were happy for her of course. They were still loyal to Cho and they understood the reasons why Cho wouldn't hang out with them sometimes.

She watched as Cedric sat down and turned to look at the door. She wondered why he was staring at the door. Was there someone else that he was waiting for? Cho had only one person in mind: _Rosella_. He was probably waiting for her to come to the Great Hall. But then again he could possibly be waiting for his best friends. They were always late of course unless woken up by Cedric. Cho didn't like his best friends much because they never made the effort to try and talk to her. They never welcomed her into the group. Instead they would just leave Cedric and her alone, which was something Cho liked but made her feel sad. It made her sad because she wanted them to be her friends as well but that was something she guessed that they didn't want.

She watched as Mark and Joel stepped into the Great Hall and walked over to their table. Cedric didn't even look at them when they had sat down. His eyes stayed focused on the door. Cho knew who he was waiting for now. If he hadn't paid attention to Mark and Joel, he was going to pay attention to Rosella as she would walk into the room. She knew it and she wanted to know why he would be waiting for her. They weren't even talking to each other and they hadn't been talking since the First Task. It was December now and the First Task had been in November. So it had been a long time since Rosella and Cedric had spoken.

And that's when Cho saw her walk right into the room. She was completely shocked at the transformation that happened to Rosella. She had her half of her hair pulled back and the rest curled neatly. Rosella's eyes were sparkling against the light beautifully and that made Cho jealous deep down inside. Cho heard her friends speak.

"She looks beautiful. Who knew that underneath that quiet girl there would be a beautiful one in there too." Marietta said.

Cho stared at her best friend. Marietta looked away.

"I was just saying." Marietta said talking to their other friends.

Cho turned her attention back to the Hufflepuff table and noticed that Cedric wasn't looking at Rosella anymore. She let out a sigh of relief. These past couple of weeks had been the worst for her and Cedric. They weren't really speaking to each other because they were so busy. She was busy with her academics and the different activities that she was apart of. And he was busy with the Tournament and his academics as well. The only time that they had left to spend with each other were after dinner or if they were both in the library.

She wasn't to sure about how stable her relationship was becoming but she knew that she wanted them to still be together. No matter what either her or his friends said. They had to make the relationship work. That was why she was always trying to find a way to be near him. She didn't care that it made her look clingy; she just wanted to find a way to still be near him.

Marietta looked at her best friend.

"Cho, is something wrong?" Marietta asked.

Cho looked back at her best friend.

"No. I'm fine." Cho lied as she ate her food.

Marietta stared at her friend and shook her head.

"It's her again isn't it?" Marietta asked.

Cho just stared at her best friend.

"Look Cho, honestly you need to stop this. It's not a good thing for your relationship." Marietta said.

"But I can't help but feel this way. I mean look at her! She's beautiful and pretty with or without the make-up on. And he can see that. He loves her for who she is and what's inside of her." Cho said.

"And yet he's still with you." Marietta stated.

"Exactly but I know that all the times I'm with him, he can't stop thinking about her." Cho said.

"Look Cho, he's with you because he loves you. He loves you for who you are and what makes you unique. The only reason that he can't stop thinking about her is because they've been best friends for way too long. It's not easy to put all those things in the past. But just remember that he loves you and he's with you. Isn't that enough to make you forget about her?" Marietta asked.

Cho stared at her best friend.

"No it's not, Marietta! It's not enough for me! I want him to love me and just me. I want him to be able to forget about her. He doesn't deserve to be with her. Not after all the things that he put her through! He doesn't deserve that! He deserves to be treated the way that I'm treating him right now." Cho said standing up to walk out of the Great Hall.

God she was so frustrated! How dare Marietta say things like that! Whatever Marietta was saying didn't make her feel better. It only made her feel worse. Cho walked around the hallways smiling at students and friends that she saw and knew. At that time of moment, she felt as if she was giving people fake smiles but no one really knew it. As she turned to walk down another a hallway, she noticed a familiar figure getting ready to step onto the courtyard. It was _Cedric_ and he wasn't alone. He was with the last person that Cho wanted Cedric to be left alone with: _Rosella_. Cho slowly made her way over in the direction of the two. By the time she had made it to them, Rosella was walking towards her. Obviously just to get by her because Rosella was going back to the Great Hall.

Cho stopped her though. Rosella looked at her.

"Can I help you?" Rosella asked.

"Yes you can. Stay away from my boyfriend!" Cho gritted through her teeth.

"Okay obviously Cho, it was your boyfriend that was talking to me." Rosella said.

"That's not what it looked like from where I was standing." Cho said.

"Yeah and from where I was standing, he was merely asking me to join him in the courtyard. But I told him that I didn't want to go to the courtyard with him because he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend, who would assume that I was trying to steal him away from her." Rosella said as she started to walk away.

Cho reached for her arm again.

"Don't think that I'm gonna believe what you're saying for one minute. You know that you're a liar and a manipulator. And just to let you know Cedric doesn't even love you. You mean nothing to him." Cho said.

"Well believe who you want to believe. I didn't say you had to believe me." Rosella said.

"Well don't think that this battle is over because it's only beginning." Cho said as she let go of Rosella's arm.

Rosella at Cho.

"First off Cho, you think that I want Cedric for myself? Please Cho, you can have him. I'm fine on my own and I don't need him in my life. And just to let you if Cedric didn't love me or if I didn't mean anything to him, then why would he still be fighting for our friendship? So get over yourself, Cho. Whether you like me or not, you're gonna have to deal with Cedric still wanting me be his best friend." Rosella said walking away.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, her parents and those you do not recognize. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! So enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! _

**Chapter 16: It's my heart against hers **

Rosella made her way back to the Great Hall. She was walking back to her table and sat down. Hailey and Noel looked at her.

"You were gone for a while." Noel said.

"Cedric stopped me in the halls." Rosella said.

"Oh?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah. He asked me if I wanted to join him in the courtyard." Rosella said.

"And you said no?!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Should I have said yes?" Rosella asked.

"Yes you should!" Noel exclaimed as Hailey nodded her head.

"But why? If I said yes that would have told him that I still have feelings for him and that I want to be friends with him." Rosella said.

"Which is what you really want!" Hailey stated.

Rosella looked at her friends.

"That's not what I want." Rosella said.

"Yeah right! We all know that you're not really over him." Noel said.

"Yes I am." Rosella said.

"Yeah right, Ella. You obviously think that we're going to believe that? Especially after we see how you act when you see Cedric and Cho together." Hailey said.

"For your information, I don't care about those two. They can do whatever they want." Rosella said.

"Right, Ella." Noel said.

Rosella looked at her friends. They were never going to believe and she was never going to believe herself as well. She couldn't lie about it anymore. She did like Cedric or she was falling more in love with him though they weren't even talking. It was a strange feeling for her but she didn't know why she was feeling like this. Maybe it was because she didn't want to hurt Cho but why should she care about Cho's feelings? She had known Cedric a whole lot longer than Cho had known him. What was happening to her? Was she becoming jealous?

Rosella also thought about her encounter with Cho earlier. Cho did accuse of her trying to steal Cedric from her. But Cho didn't even know what pain she was going through. She didn't understand how much she needed Cedric right now but she was fighting to be away from him. Hailey and Noel looked at their best friend. They were very concerned. Though Rosella believed that no one could see what she was doing, they knew very well that they could see Rosella's eating style changing. She was eating less and though her figure looked really nice, Hailey and Noel knew that this just wasn't the safe way to get healthy.

"Ella, you okay?" Hailey asked.

"Hmm…" Rosella mumbled still deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Noel asked.

Rosella looked at her best friends.

"Cho stopped me in the hallway too." Rosella said.

Hailey and Noel looked at her in shock.

"Why?" Hailey asked.

"Told me to stay away from Cedric." Rosella said.

"But you don't even talk to Cedric." Noel said.

"Talk about being bipolar." Hailey said.

Rosella looked Hailey.

"That isn't really nice, Ley." Rosella said.

"So she's not a nice girl." Hailey said.

"But still we should at least be nice to her." Rosella said.

"What for, Ella? So she can just step over you like she's doing now? I swear Ella, she's just manipulating you." Noel said.

"I can't help but be this nice person. I mean it's a part of what makes me who I am." Rosella said.

"And that's why you allow Cedric to hurt you." Hailey said.

"Look he's not hurting me at all, okay?! We're just going through a rough time right now." Rosella said.

"If you say that you're not fighting for Cedric, how do you expect us to believe you? You can't even let what we said about Cho go right by you." Noel said.

"Because I'm your best friend." Rosella said.

"Well Ella, since we're all best friends, why don't you tell us why you're fighting for Cedric?" Hailey asked.

Rosella turned to look at the Great Hall doors before turning back to her best friends.

"Because it's my heart against Cho's." Rosella said.

Noel and Hailey looked at Rosella with confused expressions.

"What are you talking about?" Noel asked.

Rosella looked down at her lap.

"I love him and I can't lie about that. You guys know that I would do anything for him. I honestly love him and I can't stand to not fight for him anymore. I'm done sitting back and hiding my emotions. What good has it done to his and my relationship? It's only damaged what we've had." Rosella said.

Noel and Hailey both smile.

"She finally cracks!" Hailey said.

"What?" Rosella asked looking the two girls.

"We've been waiting for so long to hear you say those words! You've been driving us crazy with the fact that you weren't being honest to yourself about how you really felt for Cedric. It drove us so crazy that we thought you would never see it. But we're glad that you finally realized how you really felt about him." Noel said.

"Why didn't you two say anything to me before?" Rosella asked.

"Because we wanted you to find out at your own time." Hailey said.

"Well aren't the two of you girls really nice." Rosella said sarcastically.

"Hey we were just being good friends." Noel said.

"Right. I should head out though. I have to get to Charms class soon. I'll see you two later!" Rosella said standing up.

She made her way towards the doors of the Great Hall. She left the room and started to walk towards her Charms class when she heard her name being said. She turned around to find Harry standing there.

"HARRY!" Rosella exclaimed rushing over to hug him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Rosella.

"Hey Ella." Harry said.

Rosella let go of Harry and looked at him.

"What's up?" Rosella asked.

Harry looked away from her and focused his attention on the people in the courtyard. He saw several familiar faces and some he didn't. His eyes wandered back to Rosella's face.

"Harry, is everything all right?" Rosella asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. It's just… I don't really know how to ask this." Harry said.

"Ask what?" Rosella asked.

"Well you know how the Yule Ball is coming up?" Harry asked.

Rosella thought about it. She had completely forgotten about the Yule Ball. Her mind had been all over the place that she couldn't even think about the Yule Ball.

"Yeah." Rosella said.

"Well I know that Cedric is taking Cho." Harry said.

"Oh." Rosella said.

"Yeah I know and that's why I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Harry asked.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, her parents and those you do not recognize. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! So enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! _

**Chapter 17: Coming For You  
**_**The Yule Ball**_

_Ooohh…ooooooh  
for you_

Rosella walked back towards the Hufflepuff house. She was going to get ready for her The Yule Ball. Tonight was a very special occasion for her because she was just so excited. She stepped into her dorm room and walked over to the trunk that was near her bed. She opened the trunk and pulled some things out of the trunk. She stood up and placed all the things on her bed before closing the trunk. She gracefully made her way to the bed and looked at the things that she had pulled out. She picked up her belongings and made her way to the bathroom.

_I had a change of heart  
Don't know where to start  
What I'm about to say  
May surprise you  
But now I see it clear  
Life ain't always fair  
Oh…oh  
What can you do  
When you don't want to hurt him  
Cause you don't deserve him  
And there's no other way  
Yea yeah yeah yea  
_

Rosella took a look at herself in the mirror. She smiled at herself. Her mother would absolutely have a smile on her face when she saw what her daughter looked like right now. Hailey and Noel stepped into the bathroom and almost squealed out in delight at the sight of Rosella.

"Oh my gosh, Ella! Look at you! You look so beautiful" Hailey squealed.

Noel smiled at her best friend.

"I agree with Hails, Ella. You look absolutely gorgeous!" Noel said.

Rosella smiled at her best friends and looked at their outfits. Hailey was dressed in short black empire dress which was mid-thigh length and she had on nice heeled shoes. Her hair had been placed held back by a headband that matched the color of her dress. Noel was dressed in a cute short strapless dress which was ruched with gold fabric on waist. The dress also had gold polka dots on the skirt. As for Noel's shoes, they were gold and had maybe 2 or 3 inch heels on them. Noel's hair was done so that half of her hair was clipped back. Her hair was also curled into ringlets.

"Look at you two, you guys look gorgeous! I think that I should be envious of the two of you." Rosella said.

"But why? You look really breathtaking. I bet when the guys see you, their jaws are gonna drop because they've never seen you like this." Noel said.

"Well that's a good thing then I guess." Rosella said as she adjusted her hair.

_I'm breaking down  
I just can't take it anymore  
Oh No, I won't let you go  
You know I'm coming for you  
No matter what its gonna take  
I gotta make this move  
You're the one, that I choose  
You know I'm coming for you  
And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me  
oh…oh yeah  
_

Cedric stood in his bathroom getting ready for the Yule Ball. He was still thinking about his relationship with Rosella. He couldn't handle not talking to her anymore. He needed her back in his life. He missed having her around. Life just wasn't the same and it hadn't been ever since he had started going out with Cho. His life seemed to just revolve around Cho. He didn't even find time for himself. He always needed to be by Cho because she needed him but when he needed her, she was gone doing things for herself.

He couldn't let Rosella go. They had been through so many things that it was difficult to have her around. A lot of the things that he did required her being there. One thing that he could remember was playing Quidditch. He loved playing Quidditch with her because she brought the competition but she was also able to stay calm at the same time. She wasn't that into being competitive so that's what made Cedric like playing Quidditch with her.

Cedric looked himself in the mirror and thought to himself again. He had to win back Rosella. He needed to and he had to. He had to find a way to make everything work out. Life wasn't complete without her. She was one of the puzzles pieces that were missing. Yeah that sounded corny for Cedric but that's how much she meant to him. She was basically somewhat his whole life. His family loved her and treated her as if they had been the ones to raise her. Her family loved him too. They always took care of him and made sure that he had everything. They were meant for each other and Cedric knew that. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore. It just didn't seem right to hide it anymore. He loved her as more than a friend. He loved her as more than a best friend should love their best friend. She meant so much to him that he wished that she could see that.

_Don't know what to say  
Guess I'll take the blame  
Eventually it was bound to happen  
I know you played your part  
I ain't tryin to make it hard  
But it's the right thing to do  
And you don't want to hurt him,  
Cause you don't deserve him  
There's no other way  
yeah yeah yeah_

Noel and Hailey left the bathroom or the dormitory and were now headed to meet their dates for the Yule Ball. Noel was going with Draco. It was strange for Rosella to even think about that but as long as Noel was happy, then so was she. Hailey had gone with Mark which made Rosella very curious because those two were always hanging around each other. She would have to ask Noel about them later tonight. Rosella slowly made her way out of the bathroom and the dormitory. She stood in the common room watching as students rushed out of the Hufflepuff common room. Each student looked beautiful or stunning in their outfits.

Rosella finally made her way out of the common room. She was headed towards the stairwell that led to the Great Hall. She was going to find Hermione before she went to find Harry. That was if she had time to find Hermione. She listened to her heels clicking against the ground as she rushed to find Hermione. She spotted Hermione outside of the Gryffindor Home. Hermione looked up when she heard the sounds of heels clicking.

"Ella, you look marvelous!" Hermione said as she hugged the petite Filipina.

"Thanks! You look beautiful!" Rosella said.

"Are you ready to do this?" Hermione asked.

"I'm scared but I'm ready." Rosella said.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Adisa says to look for her after the dancing." Hermione said.

"All right. Thank you. Shall we head towards the Great Hall?" Rosella asked.

"Yes we shall." Hermione said linking her arms with Rosella.

_I'm breaking down  
I just can't take it anymore  
Oh No, I won't let you go  
You know I'm coming for you  
No matter what its gonna take  
I gotta make this move  
You're the one, that I choose  
You know I'm coming for you  
And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me  
oh…oh yeah_

Cedric stood with Cho at his side talking and greeting Fleur and Roger, Fleur's date. Professor McGonagall had told them to quickly get into their formation. Viktor Krum was speaking to someone while Hermione peeked around the corner checking to see if anyone was watching the stairway. No one was really looking. Hermione looked at Rosella and Rosella nodded her head.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I'll follow after you go down. Just turn your head to give me a signal." Rosella said.

"All right. I'll see you down there." Hermione said as she stepped into the view of the people.

She heard people whispering to each other. She hoped they were all good things. As she walked down the steps, she saw Krum make his way towards the bottom of the stairway. He bowed as she made took one last step and extended his hand to her. Hermione put her hand on top of his. She turned to look at Rosella, who was fidgeting with her dress. Hermione nodded her head as Krum looked to follow Hermione's gaze. He smiled at Rosella before moving Hermione over so that Rosella could come down.

Rosella slowly came into the view of everyone. Harry's back had been turned as he was focused on staring at Cho. Fleur and Roger were talking to each other as they watched Rosella make her way down the steps gracefully.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Fleur asked.

Cedric turned his head to see Rosella coming down the steps. She looked absolutely breathtaking that was for sure. She was dressed in a beautiful Olive Green Charmeuse and Chiffon Babydoll dress. The dress was a halter-top type of dress. Her heeled shoes were silver and helped to add more height to her petite frame. But Cedric was marveled by the way she looked. Her black-waist length hair had been parted off to the side and had a braid going across the front. The rest of her hair had been curled into ringlets. Her make-up looked beautiful.

Harry turned around when he heard someone else's heels clicking against the ground. He smiled at Rosella and watched as she smiled back at him. He took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"You look very pretty." Harry whispered.

"Thank you. You look handsome." Rosella whispered back.

"Ready?" Harry asked as he extended his arm out to Rosella.

Rosella linked her arm with Harry's.

"Ready." Rosella said as they walked over to the rest of the Champions and their dates.

They slowly walked into the Great Hall and made their way to the dance floor. Harry looked at Rosella nervous. Rosella smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you." Rosella said.

"Thanks, Ella." Harry said.

"Just put your hands on my waist." Rosella said.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"Just do it." Rosella said as the music started.

Harry put his hand on Rosella's waist and took hold of her hand. Rosella guided him but allowed him to take the lead at some point during the dance. Cedric turned to watch them. Rosella had a smile on her face and that made Cedric feel even more uneasy. He should have been the one dancing with Rosella. They should have been the one to enter the Yule Ball together but it didn't work out that way because he had asked Cho. As they continued dancing, a lot of people had come onto the dance floor. Rosella looked at Harry.

"I'm gonna go look for Adisa." Rosella whispered.

"All right. I'm gonna go sit down and talk to Ron." Harry said.

"Okay. I'll come and meet up with you later." Rosella said as Harry nodded his head.

Rosella walked away from the dance floor and looked for Adisa. She found Adisa dancing with George. Rosella smiled. Her two best friends looked so cute together. Adisa looked stunning in her outfit. Adisa was dressed in a mesh dress with bow. It was a strapless dress that tied in the back. It was black and the bow on the dress was pink. She had on black heeled shoes and her hair had been half ponytailed and curled. She had tendrils that were let down in front of her face. She looked really pretty from Rosella's perspective. She walked over to the two.

"May I borrow Di, George?" Rosella asked.

George looked at Rosella.

"Of course you can and you look beautiful by the way." George said.

Rosella smiled at him.

"Thank you. You look very handsome, George." Rosella said.

"Thank you. Di, I'll talk to you later." George said winking at Adisa.

Adisa blushed as George walked away. Rosella smirked at her best friend.

"Something's going on between the two." Rosella said as the two girls walked away from the dance floor.

Adisa looked at her best friend.

"We're just friends." Adisa said.

"Right. I got that impression from you blushing when George said he wanted to talk to you later." Rosella said the two girls sat down on chairs.

"Shut up. So what's up with you, Ella? Been a while since we last talked." Adisa said.

"Well I guess I realized that I'm more in love with Cedric." Rosella said.

Adisa looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You're not joking?" Adisa asked.

Rosella shook her head no.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Adisa asked.

"No. I haven't been talking to him. It's been a month since I talked to him." Rosella said.

"Don't you think that you should talk to him? I mean what if he feels the same way you feel." Adisa said.

"I don't know, Di." Rosella said.

"What do you mean you don't know, Ella? I can see that not talking to him is hurting you and I'd rather you talk to him because then you won't be hurt." Adisa said.

"But there's still Cho to worry about." Rosella said.

"Who cares about Cho. Let her be. She's gonna have to understand that you have feelings for him and she's gonna have to learn to handle it." Adisa said.

"I guess. Wanna go back and dance?" Rosella asked.

"Sure." Adisa said as the two girls went back to dance floor.

_Now that you know the truth  
Just wanna be with you  
Can't hold back, this is real  
Cause what we share  
It's undeniable  
Don't want to hide no more  
Here I am and I'm coming for you  
Oh_

Cedric danced with Cho until she excused herself to go find her friends which Cedric gladly told her she could do. He needed to go find Rosella anyways. When he got off the dance floor he spotted Harry sitting next to Ron. He walked over to the two and looked at them.

"Harry, have you seen Rose?" Cedric asked.

Harry looked up at Cedric.

"The last that she and I spoke, she told me that she was going to talk to Adisa. But I haven't seen her." Harry said.

"All right thanks." Cedric said as he was starting to walk away.

"Wait Cedric." Harry said.

Cedric turned around.

"Yes?" Cedric asked as Harry stood up and walked over to him.

"If you do talk to her, please don't hurt her. She's been through a lot and I don't think she deserves to be in anymore pain. You've already added too much pain in her life." Harry said as Cedric gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked.

"You've broken her heart, Cedric. She's been in love with you the whole time. It took her a while to realize it but everyone can see it. Her friends know that she's been trying to cover up her real emotions but she can't succeed that way. Your friends even know how she really feels. She didn't want you to find out that she was hurting, Cedric. She didn't want to hurt Cho at all." Harry said.

"How do you know all of this? Aside from the fact that you're her best friend too." Cedric said.

"I can see it in her eyes, Cedric." Harry said.

Cedric looked back at the dance floor and then back at Harry.

"Well thank you, Harry for telling me that." Cedric said.

"Yeah no problem." Harry said as he watched Cedric walk towards the dance floor.

_I'm breaking down  
I just can't take it anymore  
Oh No, I won't let you go  
You know I'm coming for you  
No matter what it's gonna take  
I gotta make this move  
You're the one, that I choose  
You know I'm coming for you  
And I just can't go another day  
Without you next to me  
oh…oh yeah_

Adisa and Rosella were dancing together when George came back.

"Ella, is it okay if I borrow Di?" George asked.

Rosella looked at George and smiled at him.

"Oh it's no problem at all." Rosella said.

"Thanks, Ella. Shall we?" George asked offering his hand out to Adisa.

"Sure." Adisa said taking his hand.

Rosella watched as George and Adisa walked away from the dance floor. Rosella was about to walk away from the dance floor as well when she heard someone say something.

"Beautiful couple aren't they?" She heard a voice say.

Rosella turned to see the person who said the statement. It was Cedric. Rosella inhaled some air before speaking to him.

"Yes they do look like a beautiful couple." Rosella said as she turned back to the direction that Adisa and George had gone.

She started walking away from the dance floor.

"Wait Rose, please. Can we talk?" Cedric asked reaching for her arm.

Rosella stood still as Cedric made his way by her side.

"I promise no harm." Cedric said.

Rosella looked up at him.

"That's what you always say but we always end up arguing again after." Rosella whispered.

"I promise that won't happen. Just please listen to me." Cedric said.

_I'm breaking down  
I just can't take it anymore  
Oh No, I won't let you go  
You know I'm coming for you (for you)_

"Please Rose. Not talking to you is making me feel like a horrible person. I need you back in my life. I'm going to do whatever it takes to win you back. If you have to know Rose, I love you. I always have as I said before. This may sound corny, Rose but you've always had my heart. It's never belonged to Cho. It's always belonged with yours." Cedric said standing in front of her.

"Then why are you with her?" Rosella asked.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, her parents and those you do not recognize. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! So enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! _

**Chapter 18: The Second Task **

Cedric awoke the next morning a little nervous. He was scared to death with the task because it was swimming. Yes he loved to swim but he had to find a way to help himself hold his breath under water. He had gotten help with trying to figure out what to use. He was going to use the Bubble-Head Charm. He got dressed for the event and then walked to the common room.

When he got to the common room, he saw Hailey and Noel pacing back and forth. Joel and Mark were just watching the two girls.

"Hey guys, is something wrong?" Cedric asked.

Joel turned to look at Cedric.

"Rose is missing." Joel said.

Cedric felt his heart drop. How in the world would Rosella be missing? They had just spoken to each other yesterday. That was impossible for her to go missing over the night. That just didn't make sense to Cedric. She had told him herself that she would be fine going back to the Hufflepuff house after they had met up late last night. He knew that he should have gone to drop her back to their home even if he had a late meeting. He shook his head. Maybe the girls were just over-exaggerating.

"Are you sure that she's missing? What if she's like in the bathroom or still sleeping?" Cedric asked.

"I checked the bathroom and she wasn't in there." Noel said.

"And I checked her bed. She wasn't in her bed." Hailey said.

"But that wouldn't make any sense. After she and I finished taking our walk around the courtyard, she told me that she was tired. So I asked her if she wanted me to walk her back to the house and she said that she could walk herself back here. And so I didn't walk her back." Cedric said.

"I heard her come into the room after she was hanging out with you." Noel said.

"This is really weird. I don't know why she would run away though." Mark said.

"Neither do I. I mean she can't run away because she's not talking to Cedric. Because that wouldn't make any sense since you two are talking now." Joel said.

"Which reminds us, how exactly did you two become friends again?" Hailey asked.

_Flashback  
_

_Adisa and Rosella were dancing together when George came back  
_

"_Ella, is it okay if I borrow Di?" George asked._

_Rosella looked at George and smiled at him._

"_Oh it's no problem at all." Rosella said. _

"_Thanks, Ella. Shall we?" George asked offering his hand out to Adisa. _

"_Sure." Adisa said taking his hand. _

_Rosella watched as George and Adisa walked away from the dance floor. Rosella was about to walk away from the dance floor as well when she heard someone say something. _

"_Beautiful couple aren't they?" She heard a voice say. _

_Rosella turned to see the person who said the statement. It was Cedric. Rosella inhaled some air before speaking to him. _

"_Yes they do look like a beautiful couple." Rosella said as she turned back to the direction that Adisa and George had gone._

_She started walking away from the dance floor. _

"_Wait Rose, please. Can we talk?" Cedric asked reaching for her arm. _

_Rosella stood still as Cedric made his way by her side. _

"_I promise no harm." Cedric said. _

_Rosella looked up at him. _

"_That's what you always say but we always end up arguing again after." Rosella whispered. _

"_I promise that won't happen. Just please listen to me." Cedric said. _

_Rosella looked away from him. She was scared that any minute her tears would fall from her eyes and she didn't want to do that. _

"_Please Rose. Not talking to you is making me feel like a horrible person. I need you back in my life. I'm going to do whatever it takes to win you back. If you have to know Rose, I love you. I always have as I said before. This may sound corny, Rose but you've always had my heart. It's never belonged to Cho. It's always belonged with yours." Cedric said standing in front of her._

"_Then why are you with her?" Rosella asked looking back at him._

_Cedric could see that the tears were ready to fall from her eyes. _

"_Let's go talk outside." Cedric said as he offered his hand out to her. _

"_Okay." Rosella whispered as she took hold of his hand._

_The two felt the electricity pass through them. Rosella blushed but looked away as Cedric looked down at their hands and guided her outside of the Great Hall. They walked out just to the front of the Great Hall where a lot of people were. Rosella let go of his hand._

"_So why are you with her?" Rosella asked. _

_Cedric looked at her. _

"_I don't really know why, Rose. I guess it's just the fact that I needed comfort when I couldn't find comfort in you. And I needed someone to be my support system the same way that you were my support system." Cedric said._

"_So you were basically using her?" Rosella asked._

"_No! Of course not, Rose! I'm not like that. I love her, Rose but not the same way that my heart loves you. I love her as a friend and nothing more." Cedric said. _

"_I don't know what to say, Cedric." Rosella said._

_Cedric took a hold of her hands. _

"_Just tell me that we can be friends and we can fix our relationship. No more arguments after we fix things. No more girls or guys coming in the way. No more hiding secrets." Cedric said. _

_Rosella looked away from Cedric and thought to herself. Here she was getting everything that she wanted and yet she felt uneasy. She didn't know why but she wanted to fix things. She wanted to have everything go back to normal. She wanted to have her best friend by her side. _

"_Cedric, I want to fix things. It's just I'm really scared." Rosella said._

"_Why?" Cedric asked._

"_Because you might hurt me again and I can't stand to see myself getting hurt." Rosella said._

_Cedric cupped her face._

"_I promise, Rose, I will not hurt you anymore. If I do break that promise, I'll let you do whatever you want to me." Cedric said._

_He watched as Rosella's eyes twinkled all of a sudden._

"_Anything?" Rosella asked smirking. _

_Cedric sighed why did he have to say that._

"_Yeah anything, Rose." Cedric said. _

_Rosella wrapped her arms around him._

"_Okay! I forgive you and I'm sorry for being such a you know what." Rosella said as Cedric wrapped his arms around her._

"_It's okay. I deserved it." Cedric said. _

_End Flashback_

"And that's how she and I became friends again." Cedric said.

"Awe! That's so cute!" Hailey squealed as Mark and Joel chuckled.

"Maybe we should get Cedric down there now. They might be waiting on him." Noel said.

"I agree. Come on guys." Joel said as they all walked out of the Hufflepuff common room.

The gang walked towards the place where the Second Task was taking place. Cedric went to the place where he was supposed to be while everyone else watched from the distance. Cedric stood next to Krum, who was next to Fleur, and Harry was on the opposite end. They heard Professor Dumbledore speak.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own." Professor Dumbledore said.

The four champions prepared themselves. Adisa looked at George.

"I'm scared." Adisa said.

"Why?" George said.

"You think Harry will make it back out and Cedric?" Adisa asked.

"They'll do fine. They're both strong." George said taking a hold of Adisa's hand.

Adisa looked at George who smiled at her. She blushed and looked back at the four champions.

"You may begin at the start of the cannon." Professor Dumbledore said.

The cannon fires and the champions prepare to go into the water, three of them dive in while Harry is pushed into the water. Everyone watches and waits for something to happen. A couple minutes later, Professor Dumbledore comes back onto the speaker.

"The Beauxbatons champion Miss Delacour has unfortunately been forced to retire. She will take no further part in this task." Professor Dumbledore says.

_Back under water_

Cedric is swimming towards the Merpeople village. It takes him a while to get there because he didn't know what direction to take. But he arrives there a little behind Harry, who seems to be debating on who he's going to take. Cedric looks to see which person he's supposed to take. Ron, Hermione, Rosella, and a blonde girl.

'Wait a minute…. Rosella?' Cedric thinks to himself.

He looks over her and sees that it really is her.

'So this is why you weren't up in the room. You were the treasure that was stolen from me.' Cedric said to himself.

Of course she would be. Professor Dumbledore knew how close they were. He knew that they had grown up together. Cedric quickly frees her and takes her with him back up to the surface of the water. Cedric is swimming a lot faster back to the top of the water.

_Above water_

Noel, Hailey, Joel, Mark, Adisa, and George all watch as Cedric comes out of the water. They noticed the figure that Cedric is carrying in his arms.

"Oh my god, it's Ella! She was his treasure!" Noel squealed.

Adisa looked at George, who was looking at her.

"You were right. He was going to make it out safe." Adisa said.

"You so owe me." George said.

"And how would you like me to repay you?" Adisa asked.

"How about like this?" George asked kissing her.

Adisa blushed as the rest of the group cheered. Rosella looked at Cedric.

"Ced?" Rosella asks.

Cedric looked at her.

"It's me. Are you okay?" Cedric asked.

"I'm okay." Rosella said.

"Let me get you out of the water and then we'll talk." Cedric said.

"Okay." Rosella said as she helped Cedric get to the stairs of the deck.

When they got to the stairs, Cedric let Rosella up first before getting himself up. As soon as they stood up on the deck, they were both given towels to wrap around themselves. Rosella shivered a bit as Cedric made his way over to her.

"You sure you're okay, Rose?" Cedric asked.

"Uh huh. I'm just cold." Rosella said.

Cedric wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He used his free hand to brush her hair away from her face.

"The girls were worried about you. They thought you ran away." Cedric whispered.

Rosella chuckled.

"They always think I'm missing when I'm not in the room." Rosella whispered back as Viktor and Hermione came up from the water.

"But that's what best friends do. They worry about their best friends." Cedric whispered.

"I'm guessing you worried then." Rosella whispered.

"Of course. I kept telling myself that I should have walked you back last night." Cedric whispered.

"Awe Ced, I was in the girls' dormitory getting ready for bed and I got in but Hannah came up and told me that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me. And that yeah that would explain the whole me being there. I just didn't expect that I would be the stolen treasure for you." Rosella whispered

"Why didn't you expect it to be you?" Cedric asked.

"Because you're with Cho and she's your girlfriend." Rosella said.

Cedric pulled his arm off her shoulder and cupped her face. He leaned his head against her forehead and was just about to kiss her when Ron and the blonde girl came up. Cedric and Rosella pulled away when they heard Ron and the girl coughing. They are being helped out of the water. Rosella looks around for Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Rosella asks Ron when he is on the deck

Before Ron could answer her question, Harry flies out of the water and lands on the deck. Fleur rushes over to him and kisses him on the face. In gratitude for saving her sister. Professor Dumbledore calls all the judges into a room. Hermione rushes over to give Harry a towel. She kisses his head. Rosella looks over at Cedric.

"I'll be right back." Rosella said.

Cedric nods his head.

"Harry!" Rosella squeals as Harry looks at her.

Rosella wraps her arms around him and kisses him on the cheek.

"You did great, Harry." Rosella said.

"Thanks, Ella." Harry said.

"I'll see you later." Rosella said.

"Have fun celebrating tonight." Harry said with a wink.

"Harry! Jeez what do you take me for? Though I wouldn't mind it." Rosella said winking back at him.

"Okay Ella, you win this one. I don't want to hear anything about your personal life." Harry said as the two friends laugh.

"I'll just see you later. Have fun celebrating too." Rosella says as she walks back over to Cedric and his friends.

Professor Dumbledore comes out to announce the winners.

"Attention! Attention! The winner is… Mr. Diggory!" Professor Dumbledore says.

Cedric, Rosella, and their friends cheer.

"For showing unique command of the bubblehead shark. The way I see it, Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasly by the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place! For outstanding moral fibre." Professor Dumbledore says.

After Professor Dumbledore concludes the second task, everyone heads back to their homes until dinner.

_Later that night after dinner…._

Cedric and Rosella sat in the Hufflepuff common room looking at the fire. Cedric watched as Rosella braided her hair starting at the nape of her neck. He waited until she was done braiding her hair before he would say anything.

"You know you being quiet is starting to worry me." Rosella said as she tied the braid.

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked.

"You usually talk to me when I braid my hair in your house." Rosella said.

"Oh well it was just fun watching you do that now." Cedric said.

"Oh?" Rosella asked.

"Yeah." Cedric said as Rosella scooted back to his side.

Cedric wrapped his arm around her shoulder while she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" Cedric asked.

"Hmm?" Rosella whispered as she played with his hair.

"If I had asked you to the Yule Ball, would you have gone with me?" Cedric asked.

Rosella stopped playing with his hair. Cedric turned his head to look at her.

"Of course I would. Why did you ask?" Rosella asked.

"Well I've been thinking." Cedric said.

"About?" Rosella asked.

"Our relationship." Cedric said.

"What do you mean?" Rosella asked.

"Well I can say that I love you as more than a friend and I always have ever since we were little. I was just too afraid to admit it to you. And I mean you know how I feel because I told you before. But I want to know how you feel." Cedric said.

"How do I feel?" Rosella asked.

"Yes." Cedric said as his hands played with her braid.

"Hmm... I guess I should tell you that I've always liked you too or I've always loved you. I always told myself that you were going to be the boy that I wanted to end up marrying and having a family with. Yeah that had a lot of thought in it. But I always saw myself as having you in my life and no other guy besides your dad and my dad. I couldn't see myself dating any other guy but you. I guess I thought of you as my soul mate. The one that my heart would forever belong to and it still does belong to you. But then you got with Cho and I guess everything started to change for me. I felt something different but I realized that I was only trying to cover up my feelings for you. And it just wasn't worth it in the end because I started to change." Rosella said.

"Change? Like what?" Cedric asked.

"Noel and Hailey said that they noticed my eating habits started to change. I ate less and less everyday and I slept less. I didn't do much when I had free time. I just couldn't get myself to focus." Rosella said.

Cedric looked at her.

"You stopped eating?" Cedric asked.

Rosella looked at him.

"It wasn't exactly not eating." Rosella said.

"But it was close enough." Cedric said.

"But you know that I didn't mean to and you know that that's what I turn to when I'm not myself." Rosella said.

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?" Cedric asked.

"Because I didn't want you to think that I was a you know what." Rosella said.

Cedric pulled her onto his lap and watched as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You will never be that to me. You're always gonna be my Rose. The one who doesn't change her eating habits and whose heart only belongs to Cedric." Cedric said as he pulled her down closer to him.

"What about your heart and your relationship with Cho?" Rosella asked.

"My heart belongs to you. And I'll show you what my relationship with Cho means." Cedric said as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, her parents and those you do not recognize. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! So enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. I've just been busy with school, volleyball practice, and yeah basically a lot of other stuff. And besides being totally busy, I happened to have met __**Robert Pattinson**__ on Monday! It was totally awesome! He's really hot and handsome in person! His smile is dazzling too! Yeah so this chapter will probably come off as a stupid chapter but I just think I needed to post something. But here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! _

**Chapter 19: Makes No Sense At All**

Rosella and Cedric pulled away from each other. Rosella smiled at Cedric while he smirked at her.

"You're a very bad boyfriend, Cedric. You know that?" Rosella whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Cedric rubbed her back.

"You should enlighten me on how I'm being a very bad boyfriend." Cedric said.

"What kind of a boyfriend kisses his best friend while he's still in a relationship? I don't think Cho would like that you kissed me." Rosella said as she lifted her head to look up at him.

"Well quite frankly I don't really care how Cho feels." Cedric said.

"Is that so?" Rosella asked.

"Uh huh." Cedric murmured as he closed his eyes.

Rosella looked at Cedric and watched as he tried to sleep. Rosella noticed that he was really exhausted by the sound of his breathing. It was probably from the task. She attempted to get off his lap but his arms stayed secure around her petite waist.

"Where you going, Rose?" Cedric murmured as he opened his eyes.

"It's time for bed, Cedric. You're falling asleep on me." Rosella said as she managed to get out of his grasp.

Cedric looked at her.

"It's still early." Cedric said.

"No it's not. I'm pretty exhausted and I'm sure you are. I'll just see you in the morning." Rosella said.

Cedric looked at his best friend.

"You promise?" Cedric asked.

"Of course, Ced. You just get some sleep and we'll catch up again tomorrow." Rosella said.

"All right. Night, Rose." Cedric said.

"Goodnight, Ced." Rosella said as she stood up and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Cedric watched as Rosella walked towards the girl's dormitory. He stood up and walked over to the guy's dormitory and made his way towards his bed. He fell into a deep slumber.

_Cedric's Dream_

_Cedric opened his eyes to a pair of gray eyes staring back at him. He watched as the person giggled at him. He picked the person up and placed them on his lap as he sat up. He started to tickle the person. The person giggled. _

"_Daddy, stop!" The person said._

_Cedric smiled at the child. _

"_What are you doing up, sweetie?" Cedric asked._

"_Mommy said it bweakfast." The child responded. _

"_Is that so?" Cedric asked._

"_Uh huh." The child said nodding her head. _

"_Well you tell mommy that daddy is gonna get dressed and I'll be down in a couple of minutes." Cedric stated as his daughter functioned what he said into her brain. _

"_Otay." The young child replied as she got off her father's lap and off the bed. _

_Cedric watched as his daughter walks towards the bedroom door._

"_Be careful going down the stairs." Cedric said._

"_Otay." He heard his daughter respond as she walked out of the room._

_Cedric got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom where he showered and got dressed for the day. When he came out of the bathroom, he noticed a familiar figure standing in front of him. Then the sound of his daughter squealing tore his attention from the familiar figure back to the young girl in front of him. _

"_Daddy! Daddy!" The young girl squealed._

_He scooped her into his arms and listened to her giggle._

"_What is it, sweetie?" He asked her as the familiar figure kept their back away from the duo._

"_Mommy says you can take me to the store." The young girl replied. _

"_Is that so?" Cedric asked._

"_Uh huh!" The young girl said. _

"_Well why don't you go get your clothes and have mommy get you dressed then we can head out." Cedric said._

"_Otay, daddy!" The young said squirming to get out of her father's arms. _

_Cedric placed the young girl on the ground and watched as she rushed out of the room. He turned his attention back to familiar figure that he was once staring at before. The figure smiled at him and it was then that he realized…._

_End Cedric's Dream_

Cedric shot up from the bed and looked around him. Joel and Mark were still asleep thankfully otherwise they would have gotten the wrong idea. He touched his forehead. He was sweating like crazy. His dream felt so surreal as if somehow that young child in his dream were real and as if he knew who the figure was. Cedric shook the thought out of his head and laid his head back down on the pillow. He closed his eyes and soon fell back asleep.

Meanwhile in the girl's dormitory, Rosella slept through a deep slumber as well. Well with the exception of what she was dreaming that is.

_Rosella's Dream_

_Rosella stood beside Cedric and looked down at their hands, which had been intertwined. Amos and Mrs. Diggory were standing across from them with a smile on their face. Well Mrs. Diggory looked on at her son with a smile though Rosella knew that Mrs. Diggory was not happy about what her son was going to endure. Amos was more excited for his son and kept reassuring Cedric that whatever happened, he was going to be proud. Mrs. Diggory shifted her gaze to Rosella. _

"_How are you feeling, dear?" Mrs. Diggory asked._

"_I feel fine." Rosella whispered._

"_You sure?" Cedric asked as he looked down at her._

"_I'm fine really. My stomach's just not feeling really good. I don't think it can handle what I ate for breakfast." Rosella said._

_Mrs. Diggory looked at Amos and shot him a look before looking back at Rosella._

"_Do you feel like you want to throw up?" Mrs. Diggory asked._

_Rosella looked at Mrs. Diggory._

"_Yes. Why do you ask?" Rosella asked._

"_I'm just curious. How long have you been feeling like this?" Mrs. Diggory asked. _

"_Well it's been happening for a couple of weeks now and it always happens to be after I eat." Rosella said._

_Mrs. Diggory looked at Amos with a smile on her face. Amos smiled back at her then looked at his son and Rosella. Rosella and Cedric looked at his parents with a questioning look._

"_Have you seen Madam Pomfrey lately?" Amos asked._

"_No." Rosella stated. _

"_Why do you guys keep asking her questions like that? Do you two know something that we should know?" Cedric asked._

_Mrs. Diggory looked at her son and Rosella._

"_Have you two ever thought that Rosella could be pregnant?" Mrs. Diggory asked._

Rosella shot up from the bed and looked around her. That was the strangest dream that she had ever had. Her and Cedric? That was something that the two had never discussed with each other. And this dream, well it felt to her as if it was real. Rosella shook her head before laying her head back down against her pillow. She closed her eyes and fell back into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Rosella quickly got up and rushed to get dressed. She needed to find Joel. She made her way to the common room where she crashed into someone. She heard the person chuckle at her.

"What's the rush, Rose?" Cedric asked as he helped her up.

Rosella looked up at her best friend. To tell him or not to tell him? That was the question swirling around in her brain. She couldn't tell him just yet because it would probably freak him out.

"Do you know where Joel is?" Rosella asked.

Cedric looked at her. Joel? Cedric questioned why she would want to see Joel.

"He's gone to eat breakfast. Why are you looking for him?" Cedric asked.

"I just have to talk to him about something." Rosella said.

"Oh. Well yeah he went to eat breakfast." Cedric said.

"Okay thanks, Ced! I'll see you later!" Rosella said as she kissed her best friend's cheek.

Rosella rushed out of the room and towards the Great Hall. When she stepped inside the room, she found Joel eating by himself. She walked towards the table and sat down across from him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Rose." He whispered.

"Joel." Rosella whispered.

"What's up?" Joel asked.

"It happened again." Rosella said.

Joel looked at her strangely.

"What happened again?" Joel asked.

"Remember my dream with the young child?" Rosella asked.

"Of course. It's hard to forget a dream like that. Why do you ask?" Joel asked.

"Well I had a dream and this time, I swear in my dream it was like Cedric and I were together. We were standing across from his parents and Cedric was holding my hand in his. Then Mrs. Diggory asked how I was feeling and for some reason my stomach didn't feel so well. But I still said that I was fine and then Cedric asked me how I was feeling. Then this time I told them that my stomach wasn't feeling so well and that it might have been because my stomach couldn't handle what I had eaten. They started asking me questions about how long I had been feeling that way and I responded with for a couple of weeks. Then Amos asked if I had gone to Madame Pomfrey and I said no and Cedric asked his parents why they were asking me questions like that. And then they asked if Cedric and I had ever thought about me being pregnant." Rosella said.

Joel shot Rosella a weird look.

"Pregnant? You and Cedric aren't even together. I don't see how that's possible to get pregnant if you and Cedric aren't together." Joel said.

"I know that's why it doesn't make any sense at all." Rosella said.

"Are you planning to Cedric about your dreams?" Joel asked as he pushed his food aside.

"I'm not sure. I mean what if he doesn't understand?" Rosella asked.

"I'm pretty sure that Cedric would understand what's going on. It's just that it may take him a while to fully comprehend to your dream." Joel said.

"Yeah I know. Maybe I should go tell him now." Rosella said.

"Yeah you could." Joel said.

"I'll see you later then, Joel. Thanks again!" Rosella said as she stood up.

"No problem!" Joel said as Rosella walked away from the table.

Meanwhile, Cedric was making his way to the Great Hall. He needed to find Cho because he had to talk to her about something. Then he had to find Rosella because he wanted to know what was going on with her. He found Cho talking to her best friend, Marietta. He made his way over to the duo. Marietta and Cho smiled at him as he got closer. Marietta whispered her goodbye to Cho and left the couple alone.

"Cho, we need to talk." Cedric stated.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, her parents and those you do not recognize. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! So enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! _

**Chapter 20: Wanting To Keep You Safe**

Cho looked at Cedric.

"What did you want to talk about?" Cho asked.

"I don't think that our relationship is working out." Cedric said.

Cho felt her jaw drop.

"What do you mean our relationship isn't working out?!" Cho exclaimed.

"I just don't think we're really meant for each other." Cedric said.

"But... but how can you say that?" Cho asked.

Cedric stared at her as if she were stupid.

"You're honestly asking that." Cedric said.

"Yes I am." Cho stated.

"I just feel that being in this relationship has caused me to lessen the time I spend with my friends and myself." Cedric said.

"But we were doing just fine, Ceddy." Cho whined.

"I know but I need time for myself and my own friends. Not just with you and your friends." Cedric said.

"This has to do with Rosella, doesn't it?" Cho asked.

Cedric looked at her with a stare that scared her so bad.

"Don't you dare bring Rosella into this situation. The whole decision came from me. No one else influenced the decision." Cedric said.

"Yeah well how can I not bring Rosella into this situation? I mean first off you always worry about her and I know that half the time that we were together you were always thinking about her. Even when you two weren't even friends." Cho said.

Cedric looked away then back at her.

"That's simply because we're best friends, Cho. We have obligations that have us worrying about each other. You can't stop that." Cedric said.

"Yeah but still, Cedric. There were a lot of things that you did with her that you didn't seem to do for me." Cho said.

"Yeah well that's because she was such an easier person to talk to and she actually understood me, Cho. She didn't just sit there and relax while I talked about my problems. When I told her what was going on with me, she didn't just say 'oh it's gonna be okay,' and then leave me to be with her friends. She actually stayed with me and helped me try to get over the situation." Cedric said.

"Are you trying to say that I was an inconsiderate person?" Cho asked.

"I'm not saying that to be mean but you really didn't think about anyone but yourself, Cho. You simply didn't care about my feelings or any other person's feelings except for yours." Cedric said.

"But we can work things, Ceddy!" Cho exclaimed.

"Not this time, Cho. I've been trying to make things between us work out but it's just not happening." Cedric said.

"But Cedric!" Cho whined.

"No! I've had enough!" Cedric said.

Cedric walked away from Cho and headed towards the Great Hall. He was going to find Rosella. Walking into the Great hall, he found Joel sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Mark, Noel, and Hailey. He walked over to the table.

"Hey! Have you guys seen Rose?" Cedric asked.

Mark, Noel, and Hailey shook their heads "No," while Joel looked up at Cedric.

"She's in the courtyard." Joel said.

"By herself?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah. She wanted to think by herself." Joel said.

"Oh well I'll see you guys later then!" Cedric said as he walked away from the Great Hall.

Cedric walked towards the courtyard where he found Rosella resting against a tree. She had her eyes closed and looked so relaxed that Cedric didn't even want to bother her. He walked over to tree and sat down beside her. Rosella shifted when she felt someone sit down beside her. She opened her eyes and listened as Cedric chuckled. Cedric had laughed because she looked at him as if she had seen a ghost.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Cedric whispered as he watched her relax.

"That's okay. I just didn't think anyone would come to look for me." Rosella said.

"Why do you say that?" Cedric asked.

Rosella looked away from him and stared at the grass that was in front of her. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to talk about her dreams with Cedric. After all, he was in her dreams and she didn't think it was something that he needed to know. But it had been happening for a while and she thought that he did have a right to know.

"First promise me that you won't freak out when I tell you." Rosella said as she looked back at him.

Cedric stared into her brown eyes.

"I promise." He said.

"I've been having these strange dreams the past couple of months. You've been in a couple of them which starts to freak me out because they just don't seem right." Rosella said.

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked.

"Well the first dream I had, there was a little girl in it about three years old. She had my hair and your eyes and your nose. She called me 'mommy' and told me that you got her a bracelet at the store. Then I asked her where her dad was, she said she didn't know. Then I asked her if her dad and her were keeping a secret. And then some voice spoke, that's when I looked towards the voice. Then I woke up but I could have sworn that the voice belonged to you." Rosella said as she looked back at the grass.

"What was the second one about?" Cedric asked.

"Well this one was last night's dream. It was really freaky and had me thinking. You and I were with your parents here. I don't know where we were but we were all together. Your parents had a smile on their face and we were holding hands. Holding hands in a way where it was like we were dating each other. Then your mom asked if I was fine and I told her I was all right. Then you asked me if I was sure and I said yeah though my stomach didn't feel well and that I didn't think it could handle what I had for breakfast. Then they started asking me these questions and you asked them why they were asking that. Then they simply said that if you and I had ever considered the fact that I may be pregnant. Then I woke up." Rosella said as she felt Cedric's hand wrap around her shoulder.

"You wanna hear something strange?" Cedric asked.

Rosella looked at him.

"Sure." Rosella said.

"I had an exact same dream as your first dream last night." Cedric said.

"What do you mean?" Rosella asked.

"Well that little girl in your dreams, who had black hair and gray eyes. She was in my dream but in my dream she was waking me up because she wanted to tell me that it was breakfast. Then she went to go to the kitchen while I went to take a shower. When I got out of the shower, I saw this girl that had black hair the same length as your hair right now. I was going to walk over to see who it was but the sound of the little girl squealing pulled my attention away. I picked her up and she told me that mommy had told her that she and I could go get a bracelet. I told her to get dressed and then mommy turned around. But I didn't see her because I woke up. I could have sworn it was you though." Cedric said.

Rosella looked down at the grass again then back at Cedric.

"Do you think that our dreams are trying to tell us something?" Rosella asked.

"Possibly." Cedric said as they leaned against the trees.

"What do you think our dreams are trying to tell us?" Rosella asked.

Cedric looked at her again.

"Maybe they're telling us that we're meant to be for each other." Cedric said.

Rosella felt her heart fluttering. She felt as if this moment was not really happening.

"And do you think we are?" Rosella asked.

"I do." Cedric said.

Rosella crawled into his lap and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I do think that we're meant to be too." Rosella said.

Cedric wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against hers.

"Should I make it official?" Cedric asked.

Rosella smiled and nodded her head.

"All right then. Rosella, will you be my girlfriend?" Cedric asked as he pulled his head away.

Rosella looked up at him and leaned closer to his face. She placed a kiss on his lips before pulling away and watching the smirk form on Cedric's face.

"I'll take that as a yes." Cedric said.

"You know that is." Rosella said.

"Good cause I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." Cedric said as Rosella placed her head back on his shoulder.

"Ced, I have a question for you." Rosella said.

"Ask away." Cedric said.

"Why did you or do you care for me even after everything that I put you through or that we went through?" Rosella asked.

Cedric ran his hand through her hair and took hold of her other hand.

"Because Rose, I want to keep you safe and that's my job as your best friend. I have to make sure that everything with you is all right. I have to care because you're the only one that's there for me when needed." Cedric said.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: I only own Rosella Reyes, Hailey Murray, her parents and those you do not recognize. My friend and she knows who she is owns Adisa Monroe. Then another friend owns Noel Rae Walker. I do not own anyone else. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! So enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't been on in a long time! My laptop had issues and it just recently got fixed! And I've come to realize that I haven't updated in like forever! So enjoy this chapter and review! _

**Chapter 21: First Date Planning**

Cedric and Rosella remained outside in the courtyard. Cedric was leaning against the tree with Rosella resting her head on his shoulder. She was asleep and had been for the past couple of minutes. He had his arms wrapped around her in a protective way. He leaned his head against hers. As Cedric ran his hand through her hair, he felt her stir in her sleep. Then he watched her eyes flutter open revealing her hazel eyes. She sat up on her own.

"Good nap, beautiful?" He whispered as she leaned against him.

"How long was I asleep?" Rosella asked yawning.

"Not too long. You just slept through breakfast." He said.

"No one came to yell at us?" Rosella asked.

"Nope no one came to look for us. Are you hungry?" Cedric asked.

"I'm all right. I had breakfast early so I should be fine for the day. Are you hungry?" Rosella asked stretching her arms a bit.

"No I should be fine for the day." Cedric said.

"Feel like walking me to my class?" Rosella asked as she got off of Cedric's lap to stand up.

Cedric stood up with Rosella's help.

"Yeah of course." Cedric said.

Rosella picked up her bag and watched as Cedric took it from her hands.

"I got it, Rose." Cedric said as he lifted the bag onto his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Rosella smiled and placed her left hand on top of the hand that rested around her waist. Cedric smiled back at her and they started to walk towards her class. They made their way back to the nearest hall. Rosella leaned her head against Cedric's shoulder. Cedric placed a kiss on her head. They walked along the halls with the rest of the students. Finally, they reached Rosella's class. Rosella turned to look at Cedric.

"I'll see you after class?" Rosella asked.

"Yeah." Cedric said leaning to rest his forehead against hers.

"Thanks for walking me to class, Ced." Rosella said.

"Don't worry about it, Rose. Now go before you're late." Cedric said placing a quick kiss on her.

"You two really need to do that in a place where no one is watching." They heard someone say.

Rosella smiled back at Cedric before turning to her best friend.

"It's nice to see you too, Di." Rosella said as she watched Cedric walk away.

Adisa and Rosella made their way to their desk.

"So you and Ced, Ella?" Adisa asked as they took a seat.

Rosella placed her books down on the table and smiled.

"Yeah." Rosella said twirling the ring her father had given her.

Adisa watched the smile on her best friend's face. She smiled though Rosella didn't see it. She was really happy for her best friend. Rosella needed to be happy and everyone knew that her happiness, though it could be seen with her friends, was always found with Cedric. Rosella opened her book and prepared for the lecture.

"You two are so cute you know that." Adisa said.

"Ced and I?" Rosella asked.

"Of course you and Ced. You two are like each other's soul mates!" Adisa squealed.

Rosella blushed at the comment.

"Don't lie, Di." Rosella said as she tried to hide her blushing.

Adisa chuckled at her best friend.

"I'm not lying. Seriously you two are like meant for each other. Everyone knows that." Adisa responded.

"I don't think we can literally be meant for each other." Rosella said opening her book.

Adisa shot her friend a look.

"What?" Rosella asked.

"Tell me you seriously did not just say that." Adisa said.

"Well what do you want me to say, Di?" Rosella asked.

"The least you could have done was agreed with what I said." Adisa said.

"Well I'm sorry that my mind has a complete mind of its own." Rosella said.

"Anyways Ella, any plans this weekend?" Adisa asked as she opened her book and pulled her notebook out.

"I'm leaving it up to Ced. Whatever wants to do is fine with me." Rosella said pulling out her notebook as well.

"He's gonna probably wanna just cuddle with you and do so much more." Adisa said winking at her friend.

Rosella blushed and turned her head away from her best friend to focus on the lecture that their teacher was giving them. Adisa laughed and went to taking notes for the class. Rosella felt as if the class was going by so slow and seemed to drag on and as soon as the bell rang, Rosella rushed out of the room. When she ran out the door, she saw Cedric standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Cedric looked at her innocently.

"What? Can't a guy come and pick up his girlfriend from her class?" Cedric asked.

"Of course you can." She said.

"Good because I have to admit, I missed you already." Cedric said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Rosella blushed.

"Cedric." Rosella stated as they started to walk away from her class.

"What? I can't help it." Cedric said.

"Hmm…" Rosella stated as they walked back to their dormitory.

"You don't believe me?" Cedric asked as he stated the password.

"I do believe you." Rosella said as they walked into the common room.

Rosella walked over to the direction of the girls' room. She turned to look at Cedric

"I'm gonna go change out of this outfit." Rosella said.

"Okay." Cedric said as he headed up to his room.

Rosella walked into the girl's dormitory and placed her belongings on her bed. She switched into a pair of jeans and a blue blouse that buttons up with a tank-top under. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail. After taking a look at herself in the mirror one last time, Rosella made her way back to the common room where she found Cedric coming back from his room. She smiled at him as she sat on the couch and he followed after her. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are our plans for this weekend, Ced?" Rosella asked.

"Well I have a surprise for you." Cedric said.

Rosella looked at her boyfriend.

"A surprise?" Rosella questioned.

"Yes a surprise." Cedric said.

"What kind of a surprise?" Rosella asked.

Cedric smiled at her.

"I can't tell you because it's surprise." Cedric said.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! Enjoy! If anyone has Photoshop and is willing to make me banners, it's gladly appreciated. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I've been dealing with finishing up high school which I can happily say I graduated high school. Enjoy this chapter! So please leave your response if you are willing in the review. _

**Chapter 22: Surprise Part 1**

Cedric wandered down the Halls of Hogwarts looking for his girlfriend. He had been looking for her for the past couple of minutes. He thought that there must have been something wrong because they hadn't spoken the whole day. He had asked Hailey and Noel if they had seen her but neither of the two had spoken to her since the night before. That was when he started worrying even more. He felt like she was avoiding him. But there was one last place that he wanted to check.

Rosella sat in a chair in the Hogwarts library finishing her 'Pride and Prejudice' book that she had not touch since the school year started. And that gave her the urge to go back and reread what she wasn't able to read. She was deeply engrossed in the novel that the sounds that were all around her didn't seem to exist at all.

Cedric took a look around the library. He wondered where she was sitting. He knew that she would usually sit closest to the door because she would want to get to her meals on time. But today seemed to be a different story. Maybe she was avoiding him. What had he done wrong was his question though? They were doing perfectly fine with their relationship and he could have sworn that the last time they talked was about her surprise. But she didn't seem to be mad at him having a surprise for her.

He took a walk around the library and started to make his way towards the back of the library. But he didn't walk towards to the restricted part of the library. That's when he spotted her. Her waist-length black hair pulled into a ponytail and her face beautifully lit by the light. Cedric walked quietly over to his girlfriend, who had fallen asleep while reading her favorite book. The book lay open on her chest and he pulled the book off softly and shut it closed. He placed the book on the stand that was beside the couch. He placed a kiss on her lips and lifted her off the couch.

Rosella opened her eyes when she felt someone pull her off the couch before being seated back down on someone's lap. She looked at the person and smiled.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi beautiful." Cedric whispered pulling her hair out of its ponytail.

Rosella shook her hair a little as Cedric laughed quietly. She looked back at him.

"What are you doing here?" Rosella asked.

"Well I went to look for you cause I hadn't seen you all day and I thought that you were avoiding me. Which reminds me, are you avoiding me?" Cedric asked as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

Rosella rested her head against his and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Now where would you get that idea?" Rosella asked.

"The fact that this isn't the usual spot you sit in, you haven't spoken to Noel or Hailey, and I haven't seen you all day." Cedric said.

"Awe I'm sorry. I just wanted to read this book because I haven't had much time to read it. And you know how much I love the book." Rosella said as she played with their hands.

"That I do. Anyways I wanted to take you somewhere." Cedric said.

Rosella looked at Cedric.

"Take me somewhere? Should I be scared?" Rosella asked.

Cedric laughed at her quietly.

"No, Rose. I'm not taking you to any place that's scary. Why don't you go change?" Cedric asked.

"Okay. Do you have any preference to what I wear to this surprise?" Rosella asked.

"Just wear something cute." Cedric said as Rosella stood up.

"Okay." Rosella said as Cedric stood up and took hold of her hand.

The couple walked out of the library and headed back to the Hufflepuff house.

"How's preparing for the Third Task been?" Rosella asked.

"Difficult." Cedric said.

"But I'm sure you're doing fine." Rosella said.

"Hmm…" Cedric whispered as they got to the Hufflepuff home.

"What do you mean 'hmm'?" Rosella asked as Cedric said the password to the house.

"It's nothing, Rose." Cedric said.

"Ced, you and I made a promise to be honest to each other before." Rosella said.

Cedric just shuddered before heading up to his room. Rosella shook her head. She was going to find out what his problem was. She wasn't going to let him face his problem alone. She would stand beside him. She headed up to her room and changed into jeans and a tank-top. She threw on a sweater and brushed her hair before placing a clip in it. She slipped her shoes on and went back to the common room. Cedric was sitting on the couch and looked up at her. He smiled at her.

"You look beautiful." Cedric stated as he stood up.

Rosella giggled.

"I'm just in jeans and a sweater." Rosella said.

Cedric walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know but you're beautiful in anything you have on." Cedric said as Rosella blushed.

"Cedric." Rosella whispered.

"What?" Cedric said.

"It just feels awkward hearing you say that to me." Rosella said looking up at him.

"I only say those things because I love you." Cedric said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Rosella felt her heart racing hearing him say those words and when he leaned down to kiss her she was blown away. She longed to hear him say those words to her and she felt blessed to even have a boyfriend like him. They pulled away from each other and Rosella smiled at Cedric.

"I love you too." She whispered placing a quick kiss on Cedric's lips.

Cedric smirked at her.

"Are we gonna head out to see the surprise now?" Rosella asked.

"Eager are we?" Cedric asked.

"Very." Rosella said.

"Well I have a surprise that's waiting in my room for you." Cedric said.

Rosella blushed at the thought of what Cedric could have in his room. _'Oh god is my innocence showing'_ Rosella thought to herself. Cedric laughed at her when he saw her blushing. She looked so cute. Cedric took her hand in his and led the way to his room. When they were heading up to his dormitory, Rosella started to feel really scared inside. She didn't know if it was because she was nervous to know what Cedric was up to. Then when they had finally gotten to the room, Rosella's jaw dropped. Cedric's room was filled with rose petals that led a path to his four-post bed and his room was lit up by candles. Rosella felt tears in her eyes and just when she thought that that was the end of the surprises, Cedric surprised her again when Cedric got down on one knee.

"Ced…" Rose started to say before he cut her off.

"I know, Rose, it's too soon for me to be doing this but I feel that I've known you enough to want this. I know everything that I need to know about you. You know everything about me. You know my flaws and how to read me. You know how to love me and you love me for who I am. I love that you care about everything in this world. I love how you're so honest about life. How you truly don't rely on the opinions of others in order to live your life. How you find the strength within yourself to fight for what you think belongs to you or for what is right. Rosella, I've grown up with you since we were babies and we turned 13, I realized that you were the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I was stupid enough to go to the ball with Cho but after that I realized I had taken the wrong girl." Cedric said.

"Cedric…" Rosella started to say again but Cedric cute her off.

Cedric looked into her soft brown eyes.

"I realized at the Yule Ball that all the girls I've dated were not the one that was meant for me. The girl who was meant for me had been right in front of my eyes. She's beautiful, sweet, charming, loyal, trustworthy, and knows exactly how to make people feel like they're on top of the world. You have always been there for me and I love that about you. I know this speech is so long. I'm just so nervous. So will you, Rosella Gracie Reyes, marry me?" Cedric asked.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay in an update to this chapter! I just got caught up with school and stuff but I promise you that I'm going to be updating this story again soon! No more waiting! Enjoy! I hope I still have readers & reviewers out there. **

**Caught Up In You**

**Chapter 23**

"I realized at the Yule Ball that all the girls I've dated were not the one that was meant for me. The girl who was meant for me had been right in front of my eyes. She's beautiful, sweet, charming, loyal, trustworthy, and knows exactly how to make people feel like they're on top of the world. You have always been there for me and I love that about you. I know this speech is so long. I'm just so nervous. So will you, Rosella Gracie Reyes, marry me?" Cedric asked taking hold of her hand.

Rosella stared at the white gold three-stone diamond ring that was princess cut. She was in shock at that very moment and she could feel the tears surrounding her eyes. She looked at Cedric and opened her mouth but for a moment she became so speechless that nothing was coming out of her mouth. Cedric looked up at Rosella. He was starting to become really nervous since she wasn't saying anything.

"Rose?" He whispered as he stared up into her eyes.

Rosella looked at Cedric. Kneeling there right before her was the man she had loved ever since she was a young child. This was the dream she always wanted to come true but why couldn't she say anything?

"Rose, say something." Cedric whispered to her.

Rosella took a deep breath before she answered him.

"Yes I will, Cedric." Rosella responded with a smile on her face.

Cedric smiled back at her and slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. After a couple of minutes, they pulled away from each other.

"I love you." Cedric whispered.

Rosella leaned into his grasp and looked up at him.

"Make love to me." She whispered.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm in no rush, Rose. We can always wait this out." Cedric said.

Rosella leaned up and pushed Cedric towards his bed. She pushed him so that he fell back on top of his bed. She slowly crawled on top of him and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I'm very sure." She whispered into his ear.

Cedric smiled up at her and pulled her so that he could place a kiss on her lips. And with that response, Cedric took his time making love to Rosella.

_The next day..._

Cedric awoke to the movement in his bed. His eyes fluttered open because he didn't remember anything that had happened the night before. He looked over to his side and notice the figure next to him stirring in their sleep. He smiled to himself as he remembered what had happened the night before now. Rosella allowed him to make love to her. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her head.

"You okay, Rose?" Cedric asked as Rosella opened her eyes.

Rosella rolled over into Cedric's arms so that she was facing him. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine. Thank you for last night." She whispered placing a kiss on his lips.

"Your welcome, Rose. Do you feel okay though? I didn't hurt you right?" Cedric asked as he looked at her.

"You didn't hurt me at all, Ced and I feel fine. Thank you for asking. How are you feeling?" Rosella asked.

"I feel like I have the best fiancée in the world." Cedric said smirking at her.

"You better not be saying that because you want me right now." Rosella said as she felt Cedric running his hands all over her body.

"Oh you know me to well, Rose." Cedric whispered into her ear before he pulled her on top of him.

It didn't take long for them to continue last night's activities. Hours later, Rosella placed a kiss on Cedric's lips before getting off his bed. Cedric watched his girlfriend as she slipped her clothes from yesterday night on. He smiled at her when she looked back him.

"I'll see you in a few?" Cedric asked.

"Hmm.. after I shower and get ready. Meet you in the common room?" Rosella asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. Come over here though." Cedric whispered to her as Rosella climbed back on the bed and crawled over to him.

Cedric pulled her down for another kiss. Rosella leaned more into the kiss before pulling away.

"I really need to go. The girls are probably worried about me." Rosella said as she got off the bed again.

"Would we be surprised if they were worried about you?" Cedric asked stopping her from moving forward.

Rosella looked back at him.

"No I wouldn't be surprised." Rosella said smiling at him before continuing to leave the room.

Rosella slowly made her way back over to the girl's dormitory. She didn't want to wake the girls up though she knew that they must have been awake. They all woke up super early because they liked to get a move on with their day early. When Rosella finally got to her room, she wasn't surprised to see Noel and Hailey staring at her.

"And just where have you been?" Noel asked as Hailey and Rosella tried to contain their laughter, "I'm being serious, Rosella."

"Please Noel, I'm pretty sure you already know where I was." Rosella said.

"And you didn't have a care in the world to tell us where you were?" Noel asked.

Rosella looked at one of her best friends.

"I was going to tell you guys where I was when I came back yesterday but things between Cedric and I got crazy." Rosella said trying to cover her engagement room.

Hailey glanced down at Rosella covering her hand.

"OH MY GOD! He purposed?" Hailey exclaimed as Noel's eyes widened.

Rosella nodded her head as the two girls rushed to hug her.

"Congratulations, Ella! I'm so sorry for acting the way I just did." Noel said as Rosella showed her ring to them.

"It's okay. I know you were worried." Rosella said.

"Congratulations, Ella. You two are so perfect for each other." Hailey said as Rosella blushed.

"Tell us how he purposed!" Noel said as Rosella walked over to her bed after the girls were done looking at her ring.

"Well he told me that he had a surprise for me but we never got to leave because he told me he had a another surprise for me in his room. So we went up to his room and the whole time I was nervous because I was literally thinking that he wanted me to like have sexual intercourse with him but then when I stepped into his room, I was shocked. I saw candle lit up and petals leaving a trail towards his bed. I felt tears surrounding my eyes and then he got down on one knee and just purposed." Rosella said as the girls squealed.

"Oh my gosh that is so cute! So you just spent the night over there?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. We kind of just wanted to spend the night with each other since it was kind of a special day for us." Rosella said.

"Well that's wonderful! We thought someone had kidnapped you or something." Hailey said.

"You two always worry so much when I'm missing." Rosella said.

"It's part of our jobs. We're your best friends and we care about you." Noel said.

"I know you guys do and I'm thankful for that." Rosella said as she hugged her best friends.

"Let's stop with this mushy talk about Ella's love life with Cedric and how we're such good friends and let's just grab breakfast. My stomach is so hungry!" Hailey complained.

Rosella and Noel laughed. Hailey was always the one out of the three of them that got hungry right away. She ate all the time and never gained weight as well which Rosella and Noel wondered where the food really went.

"I'll meet you guys down there. I have to get dressed." Rosella said.

"All right. Promise you'll be down there?" Noel asked.

"I promise." Rosella said as she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom.

After getting ready, Rosella stepped out of the bathroom and made her way back to the common room where she found Cedric waiting for her. He smiled at the sight of her. She was absolutely breathtaking to him that was. She smiled at him before walking over to him and placing a quick kiss on his lips. Cedric pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her head. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before heading towards the Great Hall.


End file.
